


Amor Fati

by Nerdgirl001



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A lot of shit happens to them, Bad Jokes, College AU, F/M, First names are weird, Fluff, I love them all, My poor babies, Plot, Skinner is Dana's step dad, Sort of follows show plot, The whole shabang, They're all one big family, cute dates, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: Life occurs in lists of things. The way we survive in it is by assigning meaning at random and coming to terms with our fate as it comes.~~~Dana Scully is just a young girl going to college to get a medical degree. Before she knows it, however, she meets the people who will alter her fate forever.





	1. Love and Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Love is all you need.

She woke up early and double checked each of her boxes. Or more- quadruple checked. She rustled through them one after another, listing out everything she had. The school was only about an hour away from home and she knew that Walter would be more than willing to drive anything that she forgot up to her. 

"Clothes, toiletries, hair brush" she muttered to herself as she pulled open each box, "bedding, trinkets, class supplies." 

As she reached for her third box she heard her parents door open and the familiar sound of her step father padding toward her across the kitchen floor. 

"Hey my little quequeg. Whatcha up to?" He gently pressed his foot into her knee, ensuring that he got her attention.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't forget anything." Dana looked up at Walter, it was evident that they both had been crying at some point in the near past.

"As if I've been able to sleep." Walter knelt down beside his step daughter and put an arm around her shoulder. She nestled into his side.

"Let's see what we've got here." He said quietly as he began opening her boxes and going through the contents with her.

When they were done, "you're forgetting a few things." 

Dana looked up surprised. She had spent so long packing, she was pretty sure that she hadn't left one stone unturned in the house. 

Walter smiled down at her and stood up, "be right back." 

She waited by her boxes and wondered what the hell it could be. 

When he came back to her he had a few parcels in hand. He handed them to her one at a time, "this one is banana bread your mother made for you. Here are your posters you left in the sun room, and finally." 

He handed her a small package, wrapped up in paper and a bow. 

She smiled at him, "can I open it now or do I have to wait?" 

He pretended to turn it over in his mind for a moment before excitedly saying, "open it now."

Dana ripped into the packaging and gasped at the contents. It was the most beautiful version of Moby Dick she'd ever seen. 

Walter smiled at the surprised look on his daughter's features, "I figured, it being your favorite and all, it's about time we got you a new one." 

Dana was so excited she leaped into her father's arms whispering, "thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed and hugged her tight, then set her back down beside her things. He watched her pack the book away with her bedding material so that no harm could come to it.

When she was finished repacking and going over her list with Walter they sat down in the dim living room and watched the sun come up together. 

Walter kissed Dana's forehead, "the house isn't gonna be the same without you here." 

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you too dad." 

They sat there in silence a moment before they heard creaking from the stairs. As they turned they saw Dana's younger brother Charlie. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Dana asked sweetly, "Shouldn't you be resting up for your first day of highschool?" 

Charlie shook his head and crawled into the seat next to Dana, "My school doesn't start as early as yours does. I've still got a week of summer left." 

Dana pulled her brother into her lap. She was impressed that he allowed her to do it, usually she was named the cootie queen and escaped from at all costs.

He looked up at his big sister and his eyes began to water, "Please don't go." He said in a small voice that broke her heart.

"Ooh baby, I wish I could stay here with you. But your sis has got to get out there and become a big bad medical doctor." Dana wanted to cry, but she figured that if she could get him to laugh it might ease the pain that she felt a bit.

Charlie gave a small smile.

"Your words, not mine." Walter said putting his hands innocently into the air. 

She laughed.

She thought back to when her siblings had gone off to college. Melissa had gone for a communications major, Scully never understood why. Bill Jr. had joined the ROTC and soon decided that he was going to follow his late father into the navy life. 

"Good morning my loves." Her mother's voice came floating out of the hallway. 

"Morning!" They all called back.

Maggie walked into the room with her hand on her hip, "are we having a family meeting without mom?" 

Dana shook her head and, after shifting her brother to Walter's lap, sprung up from the couch and ran to her mother, catching her in a hug.

"Ooh. My baby girl's all grown up!" Maggie hugged her daughter tight. "Are you ready? Have you got everything packed?" She still held Dana in her arms, but had allowed enough lack in her grasp so they could look at each other, she tucked a peice of bright red hair behind Dana's ear, revealing her full face to the world in the way only a mother can.

"That's what we were just doing actually." Walter joined in from the couch. "It seems like she's got everything." 

"The posters that were sitting in the sun room?" Maggie asked. Then when both nodded, "the banana bread? Oh Walter- your gift to her?" 

"Already taken care of." He said with a smile.

~~~

It was a few hours before they got everything packed into the car and drove to the school. When they arrived it was bustling with incoming students. They got into line to unpack the car and get a cart for all the stuff to be transported to her new dorm room. Dana got out of the car to go check in, her mother at her side. She approached the bench where volunteers were set up to help the newcomers find their way. 

"Name?" The girl said as she walked up.

Dana suddenly felt sick, this whole thing was really happening. She was really moving away from home.

"Name?" The girl repeated, kindly but with an air of urgency.

"Oh. Sorry. Dana Scully." 

The girl looked through the list, "Aha! Here you are." She pulled one of the envelopes from the box marked 'O-Z'. "Okay," she opened the envelope and began to pull out papers and cards, "this is a map of campus, its probably a good idea to spend some time in the welcome days and find your classrooms and find your way around campus. Here is your key card, it allows you access to your room, dining halls, and any meal plan snack money you have. If you lose it the cost to replace it is $45, but if you lock it in your room, as everyone does at least a few times, then you can get a temp key. The first three temp keys are free and after that they're $5. Here is your bus pass, you can use it for the campus bus and any other bus that has an on campus stop. The names of the bus systems are listed on this page. Your dorm information is on this page here. If you have any questions feel free to ask someone wearing a volunteer shirt!" 

Dana stood there for a moment unsure what to do. Maggie grabbed the papers from the girl and lead her daughter back to the car. 

"Are you alright? Dana. Are you okay?" Maggie was concerned, and given Walter's reaction when they got back to the car Dana was probably white as a sheet.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said as she shoved herself into the back seat. "It's just... All a bit much." 

Maggie put her hand on Dana's knee. "It's going to be alright sweetheart." 

Dana nodded and looked out the window. The campus was teeming with outgoing extroverted girls amid tall gangly boys all being loud and obnoxious. She wanted to go home. Instead she looked at her dorm information. She was roomed with a girl named Diana Fowley. Her dorm was 200 square feet with a shared bathroom and showers on the floor.

As they reached the front of the line a few volunteers helped Dana, Maggie, and Charlie unload the car and place all of Dana's belongings into a black fabric cart. They told Walter where to park and Dana told him the name of her dorm and gave him the campus map.

They followed the volunteers through campus and to the dorm. The girls who were helping them all chatted eagerly with Maggie while Dana and Charlie hung back a bit, staying just out of reach of the conversation. 

Dana looked around, she had only been on campus once before for a new student welcome day a few weeks prior. Already though everything looked different and new. She held Charlie's hand while they walked, under the premise of not wanting him to get lost in the crowd, but really she just needed the security. 

When they arrived to her dorm she used her key card to unlock the room. It was evident that her roomate had not arrived yet as the room was nearly empty. In the entrance there were two doors oposite each other, leading to closests just big enough to stand in while changing. Two identical beds lined the walls through the entryway. At the foot of one was a bookshelf, the other had the mini-fridge/microwave combo. After that the desks filled the rest of the room to the other wall. 

They dumped all of her stuff onto the bed preceding the bookshelf and the girls walked the cart back to the line. When they were gone the room was silent for a moment. The only sounds were those of other girls moving into rooms surrounding them. Dana took a deep breath. The room was suffocatingly hot. She walked over to the window and cranked it open. The fresh summer breeze filled the room and gave her new hope for this endeavour. She turned back to her mom, a smile on her face, "I could live here." 

Maggie smiled and hugged her daughter, "that's my girl." 

By the time Walter had found the room Maggie and Dana had unpacked most of her stuff. 

"Where's your roommate?" Walter asked as he saw the empty half of the room.

Dana shrugged, "I think that she has the later move in time." 

Walter nodded and helped her hang up the rest of her clothes in the closet that was at the head of the bed that she had chosen. 

As she was putting in the final touches on her side of the room her new roommate arrived with her mother and another round of volunteers. 

They all introduced themselves and had a small discussion before Maggie suggested that they go get lunch and allow Diana to unpack in peace.


	2. Maps and Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beause sometimes intuition is the best Map you could ask for.

That evening flew by, before Dana knew it her parents were gone and the sun was setting. When she returned to her dorm room Diana was nowhere to be found. 

Dana sat down at her desk chair and looked out the window. Faintly she heard the sound of someone strumming a guitar before it was drown out by the girls next to her screaming and giggling about something. Dana nearly ran next door before the laugher broke out for fear that someone was being murdered. 

She sighed and relaxed back into her chair. She looked at Diana's side of the room. It was fairly simple. No posters, not colorful artifacts from her past. Mostly just textbooks and school supplies. Dana scanned the titles of the books on the shelf an over Diana's desk, it appeared as though her roommate was studying forensic analysis and possibly psychology. 

After some examination Dana was stirred from her seat by a small trinket that was sitting on the desk opposite her. She walked carefully across the center line of the room and picked up the small porcelain alien saucer. Dana couldn't help but laugh lightly and the rediculty of the thing. Painted in the window were two green aliens holding hands and staring back at her. Neither looked particularly happy, but Dana guessed that was more due to the artist's ability and less the poetic intentions of it. 

"I'd be upset but I'd be lying if I said I didn't snoop through your stuff when you were gone." A voice emanating from the now open doorway made Dana jump. 

"Oh- I'm sorry." She set down the UFO and backed away from the desk slightly, "I just was so interested when I saw it I had to get a closer look." 

"No harm, No Foul-er" Diana said with a wink. 

Dana let out a slightly confused laugh.

"Sorry. That's my last name, Fowler. My friends in high school convinced me at one point that that should be my catchphrase." Diana blushed slightly. 

Dana sat back down in her chair, "Oh, I get it. That's pretty funny actually." She smiled up at her roommate and tried to suss out the cause of the awkwardness between them. She'd suppose that it was due to the fact that Diana just walked in on her snooping, but they hadn't really clicked the first time they met either. 

Diana sat down in her chair, and turned to look at Dana. "So, where are you from?" 

"Here actually, my parents- well my mom and stepfather- live about an hour away." Dana already missed them. "What about you?" 

"I'm from Buckingham, Virginia. About a five hour drive from here. What happened to your father?" 

Dana sighed, "He was a captain in the US navy. He was stationed in San Diego when I was thirteen. He went on mission one night and his ship was caught up in a horrible storm. He was swept out to sea and the boat sunk." She cleared her throat and looked down at the ground, "he went down with his ship." 

Diana didn't know what to say for a moment, eventually all she came up with was "I'm sorry." 

Dana shrugged, "he knew the dangers of the sea. He respected it, but never feared it. He got the fate I think he always knew he would." 

There was silence for a little while before Dana tried to change the subject, "but my stepfather is a really great man. Walter Skinner. He met my mom when I was fifteen and they got married within the year. He doesn't try to replace my father, he respects that I wish to keep my last name Scully. But in all honesty he has been there for me, he supports me, and I love him like a father." 

Diana nodded, "my parents are divorced. They're much happier separated, but part of me still wishes that they could be married again." 

They talked in this way for a good portion of the night. Telling eachother everything they could think of about themselves. When the clock struck eleven, however, they both agreed that they should get some sleep before the welcome events of the next day.

Neither one got a very good night's sleep, but they quietly listened to the wind moving around the buildings outside and thought about the conversations they'd had.

~~~

The next morning the two were awkward around eachother again. They tried to talk a little bit, but neither of them knew how to act. They both quickly got dressed and walked seperately to the dining hall. 

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal and Greek yogurt Dana decided to explore the campus. She happened across a tour group as she left the dining hall and decided to join them as they all appeared to be incoming students just like herself. 

A boy near the back of the crowd was the only one who noticed her join. He inched closer to her and eventually stood beside her as the tour guide spoke about the origin of the ostentatious name of the dining hall. 

"Excuse me, ma'am? Did you pay to join this group?" The boy whispered to her.

Dana's cheeks turned pink, "Uh, no-"

"Me neither. But you know what they say. You get what you paid for." The boy was now facing her, not even pretending to be interested in the tour guide's story. 

Dana laughed, "so it's not worth staying for?" 

The boy shook his head, "not unless you're interested in hearing long winded stories about old men who donated money to the college." 

Dana smiled, "then why are we still standing here?" 

Now it was the boy's turn to blush, "because my mom is one of the few who actually is interested in that stuff." He indicated a woman in the crowd who was listening intently to the tour guide. 

"Ah." Dana said as she peered at her through the crowd, "well, I'm Dana by the way. Dana Scully." 

The boy smiled and accepted the hand she offered to him in a firm handshake, "Fox Mulder." Then after a moment's consideration, "how would you feel about ditching the group and going on a tour of our own?" 

Dana smiled, "I'd like that very much." 

Fox's features lit up and he told her to wait a moment as he went to let his mom know that he hadn't been abducted. He was tall and thin and able to slip through the crowd with ease. He broke his mother's concentration for a second to tell her that he was going to go look around campus without the group and to meet him back at his dorm in about an hour when the official tour ended. Soon, he was back to Dana and they walked in the exact opposite direction of the tour group.

It was freeing for both of them to be able to walk the alien surroundings without someone hovering over their shoulders. 

"So Fox, where are you from?" Dana asked as she tried to correctly orient the map in her hands.

"Chilmark, Massachusetts." 

She nodded, "so what, six, seven hours away?" 

Fox looked impressed, "yeah. How'd you know that?" 

Dana shrugged, still studying the map, "it was something my father used to work on with me when I was really young. We connected over being able to estimate distances between states. We traveled a lot so it kinda made sense." 

"What does your father do?" Fox asked as he took a turn at random, making Dana reorient her map again.

"The better question is what he did. He doesn't do much now other then lay six feet under. But he was a Navy captain." Dana didn't want to talk about this all again, but once she'd spoken she realized maybe a more subtle way would have been better. She stole a sideways glance at Fox from behind her map. He didn't look too taken aback by what she had said.

"Oh. Sorry. That's pretty cool though." Fox said as he walked along the elevated edge of the concrete path. 

Dana smiled, "yeah. It was." 

They walked in silence for a bit, but neither of them felt it strange. It was almost comfortable. Dana put away the map, forgoing any hope of figuring out the building names as they passed by. 

"Giving up?" Fox asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dana nodded, "I'm more in the mood for an adventure anyway. You know what they say. You've got to get lost to be found." 

Fox smiled. "Some clichés never get old." 

"I'm pretty sure by definition they do." 

They walked around campus and bantered at each other until they were sufficiently lost, although it only took them twenty minutes, before Dana pulled back out the map. They stopped at a large flat plaque and she lay the paper down over it. 

It took her and Fox a good five minutes to realize that they had walked in a large circle around campus and were fairly close to Fox's dorm, which happened to be right across a grassy courtyard from Dana's. 

Fox invited her in and she followed him to his room, number 42. He knocked on the door and unlocked it. There was no one else in the room, but evidence that his roommate had already moved in. 

Dana smiled and pointed at the large poster that spanned the entire wall above the head of what she assumed was Fox's bed, seeing as he sat on it when they got in. "I want to believe?" 

Fox smiled, "yeah, you know, UFOs. Aliens. Abductions. That sorta thing." Then he began to look very disappointed, "what, you're telling me you don't believe in that stuff?" 

Dana shrugged and leaned against the roommate's bed, "well. I mean. There's really no scientific proof of any of it. Especially not UFO sightings." 

Fox sighed, "and here I was thinking you were cool. That's it. Out of my life Dana Scully." 

Dana laughed, "well now hold on a moment. Before you shove me out the door give me a chance!" 

Fox raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on, "I'm all ears." 

"Well. I do think that it's egotistical to say that in this entire universe that we are in that we are the only living, intelligent beings." 

"Marry me." 

Dana held up a hand, "I'm not finished yet. However, I don't think that alien life forms would come to this planet and abduct us. And-" she spoke louder to cover up Fox's scoff, "even if they did visit this planet, there's no guarantee, infact I think it's very unlikely, that they'd view us as intelligent enough beings to interest them." Having said what she was going to, she put her hands down at her sides.

Fox eyed her for a moment, "So, your excuse is that humans are too stupid to warrent abduction?" Dana nodded, "it's not the worst theory I've ever heard. I guess you can stay. But I retract my offer of marriage." 

Dana smiled and nodded, "Deal."


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes the directions you need come from those who are the most Lost.

In the following days Dana made sure she found time to call home at least once every other day. She told them about Fox and her roommate's porcelain, and the poster on Fox's wall. She talked about how beautiful the campus was and how much she missed them already. They told her about Charlie getting excited for high school and promised to update her on his first day. They also said something about Melissa deciding that she was going to become a psychic or something like that. Dana was always kept on her toes by her sister.

Dana ran into Fox a few more times in the days to come, they even took another tour around campus to find Dana's classes together. They didn't find Fox's however, as apparently he hadn't even looked at his schedule yet. Dana was introduced to Fox's roommate, John Byers, who although seemed pretty normal also believed intensely in aliens. Dana wondered briefly if the rest of the world belived in them, and she just managed to live in some small bubble of nonbelievers. She realized, of course, that this was ridiculous and once she found out that her roommate had gotten the space ship from an Ex-boyfriend she revised her earlier assumption to be something around the lines of 'it's a guy thing'.

This morning though, she didn't have time to think about aliens. It was the first day of classes. Her schedule for that day, as she reminded herself for the hundredth time, was General Chemistry at 8 am followed by Biology at 10 am and last was Calculus at 2. She also had a humanities class, but that one met on Tuesday and Thursday along with her Recitations. 

She got up at 7 along with her roommate who had five classes to go to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Dana put on a faded T-shirt, one of the many she owned with the name of a town she'd been to across the chest, and jeans. She slipped on her tennis shoes and grabbed her backpack which she had loaded up the night before. 

As she walked to the chemistry building Dana couldn't help but wonder if Fox was finding his classes okay. Her mind quickly switched directions, however, as she spied Tom Colton walking to class across the street from her. Dana tried to duck out of his view but it was too late, "Dana?" Colton called and ran across the street to meet up with her. 

Dana put on her best smile and turned to him, "Tom! It's been a while. How are you doing?" 

Tom nodded and wrapped Dana in a hug, "I'm doing great. How are you?" 

"Pretty good. I'm trying to get to my chem class." Dana hoped that would make him leave, but soon he was accompanying her to her classroom. 

He told her about all the amazing things he was doing and the research that he was helping a professor with. He was a sophomore in Psychological Analysis. 

"I've been practicing writing profiles of killers too. My professor gives us the original clues of a case and we have to go and write a possible profile for the killer. I am actually really good at it. Last week the professor gave me extra credit because my examination of the criminal was so spot on." 

Dana nodded and congratulated him as he spoke, she barely had a moment to get a word in. This was why she had been avoiding him. They had been good friends in higschool, but he was always so full of himself and his acheivements that it became difficult talking to him and Dana became happy that he was a year ahead of her. 

When they made it to her classroom Tom hugged her again and let her scamper into the building. She found a seat near the front, as she had promised her mother and Walter she would, and took a moment to breathe away her anxieties as she unpacked a notebook and a pencil. 

As the lecture began Dana took studious notes of the class expectations, homework schedule, exam dates, and anything else the teacher mentioned. By the end of the 50 minute class, Dana was ready for some breakfast. 

She walked to the dining hall closest to her dorm and again enjoyed a simple breakfast before heading back to her dorm to change out class supplies. 

Biology went about the same as Chemistry, the only difference that Dana took note of was a lab in the building that was free for students to use. There were also lab assistants there who were qualified to help with all of the assingments, and probably most of the side projects. 

After that class Dana had a four hour break before Calculus. She dropped her backpack off at her dorm room and decided to walk around as it was such a lovely day. As she began to pass by the dorm across the courtyard from hers, she decided to stop in and see if Fox was also free. 

When she knocked on the door to room 42 she heard a commotion inside. The door opened a second later and she saw Fox, obviously having just fallen out of bed as his comforter was strewn out across the floor and his sheets still wrapped around his left foot. 

Dana couldn't help but giggle at this sight, making Fox stammer a bit and run his fingers through his uncombed hair. "Uh, Dana. What are you doing here?" 

She shrugged, suddenly wondering why she had come, "I just have a break between classes and was wondering if you were free too." 

"Ah. I just woke up." Fox said, still trying to shake the fogginess from his mind and the sheet from his foot.

"I can see that. You do know it's almost noon right?" Dana said, worried that he had missed a few classes. 

"Yeah. Well, no. But my first class is at noon so I'll be fine. Wanna give me a second to get changed?" 

Dana nodded and Fox closed the door. She heard some tumbling, toe stubbing, cussing, and finally Fox emerged from his room, wearing a button up shirt and slacks. 

"You look nice." Dana said, out of surprise more than anything else.

Fox shrugged, "mom made me promise to dress up for class. At least she's not requiring me to wear a full blown suit yet." 

Dana laughed, "alright, Mr. Fancy pants. Where's your class?" 

It took them about five minutes to get to the classroom as Dana recognized the name as the building she almost ducked into to avoid Tom. 

On the walk over Fox asked about her classes so far and she excitedly told him about chemistry and biology and the labs available to them.

"So if I were to say, find an alien species, you'd be able to run tests on them and stuff?" Fox said, a glimmer in his eye.

Dana laughed, "if you hold off for a few years I'll even do the autopsy for you." 

Fox smiled, "Dana Scully, you've got yourself a deal." 

She couldn't help but blush as Fox walked away into his classroom, leaving her on the pavement outside. Continuing her walk around campus, she managed to get completely lost again. She only broke out of her train of thought when a bike nearly ran into her. It veered in front of her and she had to make a full stop so as to not get trampled.

As she looked around her there was not a single building that she recognized. She struggled for a moment to try to picture the map she had been using a few days prior, but she hadn't even looked at this side of campus yet. It was pretty desolate, with only a few students walking by and two boys investigating something in the grass. 

Dana sighed and walked over to them, "Excuse me?" The guys looked up at her and froze. "Sorry to bother you. I'm just a little lost you see. I need to get back to my dorm before class and I have no idea where I am." 

The taller boy stood up, "Where are you trying to get to?" He had the longest hair Dana had ever seen on a man, it was blonde and flowed in the breeze.

"Um. If you could point me in the direction of the chemistry building I could find my way from there." Dana didn't feel exactly comfortable telling these guys the name of her dorm, especially given the way the shorter one was looking at her.

The two discussed for a moment before the shorter one said "if you follow this path going in that direction you ought to find your way straight to it." 

Dana looked in the direction he had pointed and nodded, "Great, thanks!" 

The boys nodded and waited until she walked away before returning to what appeared to be a series of strange burn marks in the grass.

It took her fifteen minutes before she found the chemistry building, and seven more until she was back at her dorm. She collapsed into her chair when she got back and checked the time. She had half an hour still before calculus. She figured that during the semester she'd take this time to do some homework or maybe work in the lab for a bit. But right now, she was enjoying her freedom to walk around this new place. She gathered her calculus materials and swung her backpack onto her shoulder as her roommate walked in. 

"Oh." Diana said, obviously not expecting to find Dana there, "I just walked out for a minute. You must've slipped right past me." 

Dana smiled, "must've. But I gotta get to class anyway. How's your day going?" 

Diana nodded, "fine, fine. Yours?" 

"Fine," Dana said and she slipped out the door and began walking to her classroom. 

Calc went by quickly and before she knew it Dana was back in her dorm wondering what to do. She had a little bit of homework to do, but most of it was due the following week and required the information from future lectures to complete. So, with that excuse in mind, she grabbed her new book and walked out into the fresh summer air. 

She sat down against the trunk of a huge tree that was outside her dorm. Unwittingly she oriented herself to be able to be viewed from the dorm across the courtyard. 

She opened the book and smiled at the crackling of the fresh spine. As she began to read, her father's voice read along with her, as it always did. 

She didn't know how long she was out there, but by the time she decided to go back in, her bare legs below the shorts she was now vaguely regretting wearing were sticking to the book cover and eachother. When she stood up had to lean against the tree for a moment to stop the dizziness from pulling her to the ground. She immediately decided it was time to eat lunch and drink a lot of water. 

She quickly got back to her dorm and set the book down on her desk before heading back out toward the dining hall. When she sat down with her food and water a familiar voice came up behind her. "These seats taken?" 

She turned and smiled, "hopefully by you." 

Fox smiled back and sat down, followed by John. 

"How was your day?" Dana asked.

Fox grinned, "Great. I was only late to one class." 

Dana shook her head and turned to John, "and yours?" 

John, who looked surprised to be included in the conversation, thought for a moment before answering "it was pretty good. How was your day?" 

"Good." Dana said with a nod.

"I saw you reading a book in the courtyard a little bit ago, what were you reading?" John asked pleasantly as he began loading a fork full of mac n cheese. 

"Moby Dick." Dana replied and began to eat her lunch as well.

Both guys nodded, then they sat in silence for a little while.

"Did you see the guys studying burnt grass patterns on the west side of campus? Could be a UFO landing site if you asked me." Dana said playfully.

Fox's eyes got wider, "no. Where were they?"


	4. Men in Black and Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes not even the Men in Black can avoid scrutiny.

"I swear they were right here." Dana said, staring at the perfect patch of grass before her.

"Sure they were." Fox said, enjoying this way more then he ought to. "I mean, I knew that you were a skeptic, but really? Pulling me away from my studies just to ridicule me? That's just low." 

Dana let out a frustrated scoff, "What studies? Your a psychology major."

Fox pretended to be hurt, "Oh, I see. Us psych majors aren't cool enough to hang with you Pre-med students. Is that it?" 

Dana couldn't help but laugh, "yes Fox, that's why I dragged you kicking and screaming all the way to this exact patch of grass. Because you're not cool enough to spend time with me." 

Fox laughed, then got down, nearly on his stomach, and looked at the grass, "Hey Dana?" 

She sighed, "Yes Fox?" 

"I found your burned grass." 

Dana dropped down next to him and looked at where he was pointing, there was a bare patch where grass had been pulled out of the ground, leaving only tiny edges of burned grass not tall enough to be seen by a passer-by. "How the hell did you see that?" 

Fox shrugged and rolled onto his back, "it's my secret power. Seeing things no one else does." He sounded almost wistful as he spoke, and Dana laid down next to him looking up at the large expanse of clouded sky.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quietly.

She could feel Fox shrug as his arm rubbed against hers, "nothing really. It's just- don't you ever think that there's anything more to all this? Not just aliens and the like, but actual meaning to all this." He waved his arm vaguely to the world.

Dana thought for a moment, "But there is a meaning to all this." Fox turned to look at her and she continued. "There are as many meanings to all this as there are people, Fox. For some, the pure application of science is reason enough for everything, others require a spiritual connection in the universe, some people even see the mayhem of this random and ever changing universe as reason enough for its existence. I guess you just have to find out what your reason is." 

They lay there in silence for a moment, but when Fox did not turn back to the sky Dana looked at him, "What?" 

"Nobody's ever tried reasoning through that question with me. Usually people just shrug and tell me that it doesn't matter in the end." 

"Then they have a closed view of the world. Death is only the end if you assume the story is about you." Dana turned back to the sky and watched as the wind molded the clouds above her. For a moment the world turned without them, carrying on perfectly fine with them staying in that moment.

"You're a very perceptive girl, Dana Scully." Fox turned back to the sky and let out a sigh, "and clever too." 

Dana, glad that Fox was turned away, blushed profusely. "I don't know about all that. I just like to let the world pass by sometimes." 

"That sounds nice. How do you do it?" Fox asked, his head had never stopped buzzing since his sister's abduction many years ago.

"Focus on the sounds around you." She took a deep breath, her voice was calm and smooth, "close your eyes and focus on one sense at a time. Hear the rustling of the grass, the pounding of people walking by, the breeze flowing through the buildings. Notice only how warm the sun feels on your face, your arms, your body as a whole. The soft breeze that's flowing by, cooling where it can as it swirls across you. Feel the sharpness of the blades of grass below us, every single one pushing you up from falling into the Earth. Open your eyes to the day. Simply observe it pass by." Then she went silent.

Fox saw above him the sky, the trees rustling in the breeze. Then his eyes closed again and he was asleep. 

Dana let him sleep for an hour or so, and enjoyed sitting in the sun and listening to his rhythmic breathing next to her. When the sun began to set, however, she decided it was time to go back.

"Fox." Her voice was quiet and quick, she didn't really want to wake him, but she slowly became more comforable with the idea. She gently rocked his arm, "Fox" there was more urgency in her tone now.

Fox opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched out, "Morning beautiful." 

Dana laughed, "the sun's setting." 

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. 

She smiled down at him, "about an hour. You fell asleep so quickly I figured you needed it." 

Fox smiled back and began to stand up, "I woke up at noon, remember?" 

Dana stood, "that doesn't mean you're not tired." 

They walked back to their dorms mostly in a comfortable silence, neither one quite getting the courage to hold the other's hand. 

"Thanks by the way." Fox said quietly when they were about to part ways.

"For what?" Dana turned back, surprised.

Fox shrugged, "waking me up, walking me to class, showing me how to slow down." 

Dana smiled, "well in that case, you're welcome." 

They stood there for a moment before Fox was called away by his roommate. Dana took a moment before she turned back toward her dorm. 

That night was uneventful, Dana and her roommate managed to miss eachther completely between dinner and showering, and only were in the same room half an hour after Diana had gone to sleep.

Dana lay on her bed and thought about her day. She fell asleep with images of Fox sleeping in the sunlight dancing through her head. 

The next morning Dana got up about an hour after Diana had left. She got out of bed looked outside, the sun was hidden behind the clouds, but it was still warm enough for some to be wearing shorts. 

She got dressed quickly, grabbed her bag, and walked outside. She only had two classes on Tuesdays, Calculus recitation at 10 and a Humanities course at noon. 

Dana got breakfast uneventufully and went to her recitation. The TA gave them a worksheet to go over pre-calculus concepts and set them loose to finish it. Some people worked in a group while others, including Dana, worked alone. They turned in the worksheet at the end of 50 minutes and Dana went back to her dorm.

Knowing that she had an hour before her next class, Dana took that time to write down the list of weekly homework that she would have. She sorted it by the date and time that it was due, leaving room for anything else that she may need to add. Once she was finished she pinned the list to the wall and checked the time. She decided that it was perfectly reasonable to leave for class twenty minutes before it began, at least on the first day.  
The classroom was one of the smallest Dana had seen on campus. It sat about twenty, and looked like it could be from any high school around the country. 

She chose a seat in the front row right next to the wall, the teacher hadn't even arrived yet. Checking her watch, she saw that she was ten minutes early. She decided to take that time to examine the room. She decided that it must be an exact replica of one of her high school classrooms.

Soon the teacher walked in and the rest of the class began to arrive. She didn't recognize any of the first few people who showed up to class, and stopped paying attention as the teacher began setting up the lecture. She was a young woman, and Dana noticed a slight tremor in her hands as she moved. She wondered if it was due to nerves or an underlying illness. 

When class began the professor started her speech, "Hello everyone. I am professor Covarrubias. I expect you to call me by my last name as a sign of respect, and so, I will also call you by your last name. I also expect you to pay your classmates the same respect. I'd like everyone to go around the room and tell us your first and last name." She looked to Dana expectantly.

"Dana Scully." 

People followed suit down the row and once the first row finished from right behind her she heard "Fox Mulder." She turned in surprise. Fox smiled at her and raised his eyebrows a few times. Dana smiled, and watched as the rest of the class spoke their names. A few caught her attention.

"John Byers." Fox's roommate was also there.

Dana nudged Fox's arm and mouthed "landing patterns" and pointed as the two boys who were about to say their names.

"Melvin Frohike."

"Richard Langly."

The class continued speaking their names while Fox and Dana had a silent conversation ensuring that they both were fully sure that it was them.

Professor Covarrubias began the lecture once everyone was finished. She spent the entire time calling anyone who raised their hand by their last name, and by the time class was over Dana and Fox couldn't help themselves.

"So Mulder." Dana said while packing up her things.

"Yes Scully?" Fox said, standing but still giving room for her to slip past him.

"Do you have anymore classes today?" 

Fox shook his head, "This is my only one." 

She smiled, "wanna grab some lunch?" 

He nodded and they walked together to the dining hall. He let her walk in front for some time as there wasn't room on the crowded sidewalk to walk side by side, until she grasped his hand and pulled him through the crowd. They managed to find a path that wasn't bustling with students. 

"You know, we would be a kickass alien fighting team," Fox said, smiling as he walked beside her. "Mulder and Scully, against the world." 

Dana laughed, "I think you mean Mulder and Scully, against the universe." 

Fox conceded that point, liking the way that their names sounded together. "Scully and Mulder, putting aliens in their place."

"And conspirists in the ground." Dana tacked on, making Fox laugh. 

They ate quickly and excitedly chatted about their crime fighting duo. 

"No you don't understand," Dana said laughing, "We would be the men in black." 

"Ah" Fox nodded, "Then I'm alright with it." He paused for a moment, "what government agency employs the men in black again?" 

Dana shrugged, "FBI? We could be special agents." 

"Nah, they have bosses and probably answer to the president."

Dana smiled, "Is that not the type of men in black you were thinking of? Everyone's got a boss. And the one at the top, the president, has a responsibility to everyone else." 

Fox laughed, "First of all, the men in black I was thinking of are the ones who don't answer to anybody. Second of all. The president is not the top of the command chain."

Dana nearly choked on her water, "Excuse me?" 

"You really think that the real power is so open about their position?" Fox said, dubious as to whether or not Dana was serious. The look she was giving him, however, told him that she very much was.

"Of course the president is at the top of the chain of command. I mean an argument can be made for the fact that the president is slave to the constitution, and that it is the virtue of that document that is keeping this country together, but as far as people go. Yes. He is at the top." 

Fox shook his head, "oh Dana Dana Dana. Poor, innocent, sweet, oblivious Dana." She kicked his shin lightly, "my heart hurts for you, it really does," he said, getting more dramatic the more her foot hit his, "The woe that I feel for-" suddenly, his mouth was full of mac n cheese, Dana having shoved a spoonful into his open mouth. 

"Shut up." She said smiling, leaving the spoon as she drew back her hand.

He removed the spoon, smiling, and chewed the pasta before swallowing and continuing. "The men in black hold all the power. There's some group of old men who meet in discrete locations and set up the world around us. They knock out those who might hurt them, they condition the rest to follow their ideals."

Dana sat there and stared at him. She was trying to work out if he was joking or not. With the look he was giving her, she guessed he was not. "You're serious." 

"Extremely."

Dana sighed, "then you better stop eating that food." Fox paused, mid bite and looked up at her confused, "well obviously you fall into the first category. And what a better place to poison someone then a college cafeteria. And I know what your thinking-" she said, holding up a hand as he began to laugh, "Too many civilian casualties. But that's exactly what they want you to think. They've been conditioning you to be allergic to a certain type of powder." 

"Stop stop!" Fox begged, unable to breath he was laughing so hard and choking on his food.

"It begins."


	5. Home and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Home is where the heart is, and sometimes it is not.

The first full week of classes went by in a blur. Before they knew it, Friday night had snuck up on them. 

Dana and Fox were sitting in his room, finishing their first round of homework and talking. 

Fox groaned and collapsed into his desk. "I'm never going to understand people." 

Dana, who was sitting on his bed with textbooks and paper scattered around her, managed to wriggle out of her confinements and drop to the floor more or less gracefully.

He only stirred when she placed her hand on his back between his shoulder blades. "Well you can not understand them and I can not understand what's killing them." She sighed, "Special Agents Mulder and Scully, never able to solve a single case due to incompetence." 

Fox laughed, "they hold the record for the shortest shittiest term of employment the FBI has ever seen." 

They were laughing when John walked in, accompanied by Melvin and Richard, or Ringo as he had asked them to call him.

"Hey fellas" Fox said, raising his head from the desk. Dana pulled back her hand when he moved and jumped back onto her spot on the bed. 

"Dudes! Have you started that essay for Prof. Covarrubias' class?" Ringo asked as he walked in.

Fox shook his head and shut the textbook laying on the desk in front of him, "haven't even looked at it."

"I finished it." Dana said, sticking her tongue out in Fox's direction at th exact same instant he stuck his out at her.

"Smart girl." Melvin said approvingly. 

Dana blushed and Fox instantly looked jealous. 

"I'm going home this weekend, so I kinda have to get it all done now." She said, explaining herself before they got unrealistic expectations of her.

"That must be nice, where do you live?" John asked as he jumped onto his bed. 

"Annopolis." She checked her watch, "and I am nearly late to be picked up." She quickly began packing her things. 

Fox jumped up, "need help with your bags?" He asked, concerned. Dana shook her head, "Can I help anyway?" 

She laughed, "I guess so." 

They walked quietly down to the parking lot which Dana had been dropped off at just two weeks ago. They reached a bench and unloaded the bags. 

"When are they getting here?" Fox asked while checking his watch.

Dana checked hers too, "ten minutes supposedly." 

Fox nodded and again they were silent. The summer breeze toyed with Dana's hair, pulling it back away from her face gently or letting it rest down, nearly touching her shoulders. Fox couldn't help but stare. His focus was broken, however, when she raised her arm in the air, signaling down a car.

"Dad!" Dana said with a smile as the car pulled up.

"Quequeg!" Walter said, not noticing the boy standing next to his daughter for the moment.

She ran around the car to the driver's side and Walter got out to hug her. 

"Need some help with your- Dana, who is this?" Walter said, finally noticing Fox standing awkwardly by her things.

Fox jumped to attention and held out a hand, "Fox Mulder, sir." 

Dana began loading her things into the car.

Walter smiled down at him and took his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you son. Dana's told us a little bit about you already. You're studying psychology right?" Fox nodded. "Hard subject. You can never quite know everyone's intentions." His voice turned slightly intimidating as he spoke.

Fox swallowed hard, "No sir. But I'm gonna try my best." 

Dana, noticing the fact that Fox looked as though he was about to pass out, stepped in. "Fox is going to be the best damn analyst the FBI's ever seen." She winked at him from behind Walter.

"Oh yeah?" Walter asked, looking impressed but dubious, "We're always in need of analysts at the Bureau." 

Fox raised an eyebrow, "You work for the FBI sir?" 

Walter nodded, "Sure do. I'm an assistant director." Fox was stunned into silence. "I take it Dana didn't tell you?" He asked, enjoying intimidating any boy who laid eyes on Dana. 

Fox shook his head. Dana spoke up, "Must've slipped my mind to tell you." She giggled lightly at Fox's stunned expression.

Walter turned back to Dana, "got everything packed up?"

"Yes sir!" She said excitedly. 

"Let's go then." 

~~~

"We're back!" Walter called as they walked into the house. Dana took a deep breath of the heavenly aromas from her mom's cooking and smiled. They set her bags down by the entrance and Dana walked to the kitchen where Maggie and Charlie were making dinner.

"Hey." Dana said, peeking her head around the corner. 

Maggie turned around, "Hey!" She walked over and hugged her daughter, "How is it dear? Are you enjoying everything?"

Dana nodded and smiled, "yeah. All my classes are interesting and my professors are really cool. And I've even made some friends." 

"She met a boy." Walter said teasingly as he entered the kitchen

"Oh?" Maggie's eyes lit up. 

Dana shot a glare at Walter, "it's not like that mom, it's Fox. The one I was telling you about. We met on a campus tour." 

Maggie smiled and turned back to the stove, "you never told me he was a boy." 

Dana rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Charlie, who had been vehemently staying out of the conversation. "How's high school?" 

Charlie shrugged, "It's fine. Not so different from middle school." 

Dana nodded, "it will be by the time you hit upper-classman status." 

That evening they all enjoyed a big family dinner together with a dessert that Charlie had made. They talked for hours about college and high school and life. Dana even told them about her and Fox's adventures around campus and Ringo, Melvin, and John. She didn't mention anything about aliens or UFO landing patterns, as was apparently burnt into the grass that day.

That night, as promised, she called Fox's dorm at around nine when the rest of her family was going to bed.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ringo?" Dana asked.

"Dana?" Ringo said in return.

"Where's Fox?" 

There was a pause, "he walked away for a moment and asked me to cover the phone incase you called." 

"Oh." 

More silence ensued.

"How's your home?" Ringo asked, unsure of what to say.

"Good." Then, after another pause, "Is Fox coming back or has he gone somewhere?" 

"I think he's coming back. Let me go check." 

"Ringo!" Dana called, but it was too late. He had dropped the phone and walked away.

"Well hello beautiful" the next voice came through.

"Hi Melvin." She said, unaffectionately. 

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm hanging up." 

"No! I'm just kidding. I see Ringo now, I think Fox is following him." 

After a moment of ruffled noises and whispering that she couldn't quite catch Ringo got back on the line. "Fox can't come to the phone right now. He says he can call you tomorrow if you want." 

Dana felt a bit hurt, one night apart and he was already too busy for her? She sighed, "tell him not to worry about it. See you guys later." 

She hung up the phone and sat there for a minute, a million and a half reasons why Fox would be avoiding her running through her mind. That night she slept uneasily, continually running through their last encounter trying to determine what she did wrong.

The next day Dana spent with her family, trying not to think about Fox or anyone else that she met on campus. It was nice to forget about college for a while, to just sit back at home and relax. 

Time went by quickly between doing laundry, talking to her bother, and spending time with her parents. Before she knew it, Saturday was nearly over. She said goodnight to her parents and brother and went to her room, deciding she was going to read something before she showered and went to bed. 

When she got into her room, however, her plans changed with the small voice emanating from the hallway, "Dana?"

She turned and looked at her brother, "what's up Charlie? Is everything okay?" 

Charlie crept into the room and came and sat on her bed with her, "Not exactly."

Dana brushed his hair that was growing too long out of his face, "what's going on?" 

He shrugged. Giving her no clues about what was on his mind.

"Is it about me?" She asked quietly. He shook his head, "Is it about school?" When that question returned a nod she prodded further, "is someone picking on you?" 

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you tell me what happened?" 

Charlie sighed and dove into explanation, "it's not happening to me, but I know if I tell someone that they're going to come after me next." Then, when his sister still looked confused, he continued. "These upper-class boys keep hurting my friends in PE. When we play sports they just shove through who ever they've chosen as a target that day and usually send them to the nurse." 

"And the teacher doesn't do anything about it?" Dana asked. 

Charlie shook his head, "she doesn't notice a thing. She just sits on the bleachers and talks to the student aides." 

Dana thought for a moment, "this is perhaps more serious then you think. Someone could get hurt. I think you ought to tell mom and dad and they can talk to the principal." 

Charlie's eyes widened as if she'd betrayed him, "when did you become an adult?" He asked accusingly. 

She laughed, "I don't know. But I do know that the principle is very nice, and he won't announce anything about who brought the issue to his attention."

Charlie smiled, "So if I get mom and Dad to deal with it I won't be persecuted." He sounded pretty satisfied with this plan.

"Exactly." Dana said, wishing for a moment that she could return to that simple life. "Make good use of it too. It isn't much longer that simply telling your parents will make you the untold hero." 

Charlie smiled and hugged Dana tight, "Thanks sis." 

She hugged him back, "no problem."


	6. Abductions and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes emotions lead to Complications.

Dana returned to campus early Sunday evening. She didn't walk over to meet Fox for dinner as she had promised that Friday. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or, more painfully, he wanted to see her.

By the time she had finished unpacking there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found Fox standing sheepishly outside the door.

"Hey Dana." He had his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped.

"Fox." She couldn't help being a bit pissed off at him still. 

He looked down at the ground, "can I come in? I need to explain why I missed your call." 

Dana sighed and stepped to the side, allowing him to pass. Fox skirted around her and walked for the first time into her room. 

He immediately turned to face her and began his story, "Look. The thing is I was abducted by John, Ringo, and Melvin and we all started playing poker. But you see, none of us had any money so Melvin had the idea that the person with the worst hand by the end of the round had to take a shot of what ever the hell it was that he brought. I think it was Vodka, but honestly I don't remember much about that night because, you see. I'm really bad at poker. Like really bad. By the end of the third round I was drunk, and after the fourth they had to cut me off. Then I think, oh god I think we started playing truth or dare. I don't really remember much else, except Ringo asking me if I wanted to talk to you. I said that I did and then couldn't stand up apparently. I'm, I'm really sorry Dana." Fox was blushing profusely. 

The room was silent for a moment before Dana burst into laughter, surprising Fox. He looked uncomfortable and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Dana tried to restrain herself, but instead spoke intermittently through the giggling, "Oh my God. You were too drunk to talk to me. I thought I did something wrong! I spent hours agonizing, over what the hell it was I did to upset you!" 

Fox looked up at her, "You thought I was angry at you?" She nodded. "Dana." He sighed, "I'm sorry." 

Dana smiled at him, finally able to subside her giggling. "No problem. But next time you hit the vodka can you make sure Ringo comes outright and tells me and that Melvin doesn't touch the phone?" 

Fox looked confused, "sure thing." 

She smiled and walked closer to him, about to wrap her arms around him, when the sound of the door unlocking made her stop in her tracks. 

"Good evening Diana." Dana called as the door began to open.

Fox's eyes widened and he turned just as Diana walked into the room.

"Diana?"

"Fox?"

There was stunned silence only broken by Dana, "you two know each other?" 

Diana nodded, "from a long time back." 

Fox seemed to be stumbling over himself and his words, "How- How've you been?" 

Diana nodded and smiled, "fine Fox, what about yourself?" 

He nodded, "fine." 

"Did they ever find your sister?" She asked suddenly, seemingly wanting to prove that she knew a lot about him.

"Uh, no."

"I'm sorry." 

Dana's stomach twisted into knots. 

"What are you doing here Diana?" Fox finally asked, "you told me that you were going to school far away from here." 

Diana nodded, "I'm waitlisted in a few different schools I'd rather go to. If anyone one of them accepts me I'll go there next semester." 

Fox looked really hurt, "But you didn't tell me you were going here for this semester?" 

Diana shook her head, "Sorry Fox. I figured that I was only temporary. Must be Karma that you'd meet my roommate I guess." 

Dana was offended, it was bad karma that they met? Not on her life. She wanted to run. To take Fox by the hand and drag him out of there. 

"Look, I just came back to grab a notebook. I have to go." Diana said, quickly crossing the room to her desk, and then leaving.

Fox watched her walk away for a moment and Dana took deep breaths. She wasn't angry at him, she kept telling herself, he was allowed to have other interests. She was pretty sure that her heart fell out of place with that last thought, but by the time Fox looked back at her she managed to have a blank expression instead of the pained one of seconds earlier. 

"What happened to your sister?" Of all the questions to blurt out after a situation like that, Dana supposed this wasn't the worst.

Fox shrugged, "can I tell you over dinner? I'm starving." 

They walked to the dining hall, got their food, and sat down without saying another word. 

"She was abducted by aliens." 

Dana paused, mid bite.

Fox slowed down, "okay, I know I sound insane, but hear me out. We used to share a room, my sister and I. One night I was laying in bed when I heard her cry out my name. I tried to jump up, call back, or even turn to look at her- but I couldn't move. Suddenly a blinding light filled to room and these creatures came walking in. That was the last time I ever saw her." 

Dana sat there for a moment, debating whether or not she should offer up her scientific explanation of what happened. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Fox." 

He looked up at her and gave a small shrug, ensuring that he didn't dislodge her hand, "It was a long time ago." 

Dana squeezed his shoulder a few times before letting her hand come to rest on the table, "Doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." She mentally kicked herself for that eloquent phrase, but Fox looked as though he appreciated the sentiment.

"Shouldn't it?" 

Dana shrugged, "in a perfect world maybe. But this one is far from perfect." 

They ate together after that in a comfortable silence marked by small conversations that occured infrequently.

They went their separate ways after dinner and each returned to their rooms. Dana decided to go shower, but was caught at the door by Diana. 

"I'm guessing you want to know what that was all about." 

"It's not really my business." Dana said curtly, and made an attempt to get around Diana.

"I just feel like you ought to know," she said blocking Dana's path, "that Fox and I went out a long time ago, but it's over now." 

"Thanks for the information." Dana said, successfully getting around her roommate and walking away to the showers. 

She took a very long shower and tried to forced down the emotions which seemed to be spilling out of her. She wished that this didn't affect her so much, she wanted to melt and flow down the drain with the soapy water pouring off of her. After a few deep breaths she allowed Diana's words to sink in. She figured that Diana wouldn't have told her if she didn't notice Dana's feelings toward Fox. Feelings that she herself wouldn't fully accept yet. She supposed this reaction proved it though. Not that that fully convinced her. She liked having Fox as a friend, and didn't want to ruin that with something that may tear them apart. She ran over this a few times in her head and, getting nowhere, finally got out of the shower.

When she arrived back at her room, as usual Diana was nowhere to be found. She took her time getting dressed and ready for bed, now considering what Fox had said about his sister. It seemed to her that Fox's sister had been abducted, but not by aliens. The inability to move could be caused by a large number of drugs, many of which could be injected into his arm while he was asleep. The blinding lights were probably headlights coming in through the window. And the strange creatures were probably just men in costumes.

She got into bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming that she got abducted by aliens and that Fox and Diana got back together. She woke with a start when Diana walked into the room.

"Sorry to wake you" Diana whispered as she quietly closed the door, "got back to sleep." 

Dana allowed herself to lay down. Taking deep, silent breaths trying to calm down. Eventually she fell back asleep.

The next morning Diana woke her when she got up. "Dana. I need to tell you something." 

Dana turned over and looked blearily up at Diana, "what is it?"

"I got accepted into a different school last night. I'm going to see what I can do about switching, but I'll definitely be out of here by next semester."

Dana nodded and gave her a small smile, "good luck." 

Diana smiled back, "thanks."


	7. Laughter and Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Laughter is the best medicine.

Week five in the semester came around very quickly, and that meant it was time for the first exams. Dana had studied all she could for chemistry and calculus, but hadn't managed to make it into the Biology Lab before now. She had done practice exams and study guides, but no actual practice in the lab. It was Tueday and she had just gotten out of Humanities. 

"Dana! We're all going to lunch, wanna come?" Fox called as she packed her things quickly up. 

"I can't today. I'm going to the lab." She said with no ambiguity.

Fox nodded and wished her luck before heading out with Ringo, Melvin, and John.

As quick as she could, Dana swung by her dorm to drop off her back pack and grab her bio textbook and notebook before changing into scrubs and heading quickly to the lab.

She arrived and instantly smelled the odor of embalming fluid. She walked into the lab and saw that no one else was there save a single Teaching Assistant.

He looked up as the door opened, "Hello." He said, surprised to see anyone the week of the exam, "can I help you with something?" 

Dana nodded and approached him, "I was hoping that I could try some of these tests explained in the texbook? I've read about them, but I think that some hands-on work would help me remember it better for the test."

The man nodded, "yeah, I can help you with those. The name's Pendrell by the way." 

Dana smiled, "Dana Scully." 

He nodded, "So Mrs. Scully, what can I help you with first?" 

She spent two hours in the lab that day, aided by Pendrell, completing a few simple experiments and disecting a rat. Pendrell was very helpful and excited that someone was in the lab that day. By the time he had to leave, she felt confident for the exam. 

She left the Lab with Pendrell, and they talked excitedly about interesting biological phenomena. When they reached a parking lot, Pendrell apologized then said that he had to get going. Dana nodded and thanked him before heading back to her dorm. 

When she reached her building she spied Fox on his way out of his dorm, "Fox!" She called and waved when he looked over to her.

He smiled and waved back, before heading her way and accompanying her to drop off her textbook. "Helloooo Nurse!" Fox said raising his eyebrows as he approached her.

Dana laughed and blushed profusely.

Fox, happy with the outcome of his joke asked, "How was the lab? Stinky? Full of dead things?" 

Dana laughed, "it was great! It did smell like embalming fluid though" she looked down at herself, "I probably smell like it too now." 

Fox smiled, "your words, not mine." Nonetheless, Fox stuck around, only leaving for his dorm when she said that she was going to take a shower. They agreed to a study dinner in Fox's dorm after she was done.

Dana showered as quick as she could, and was heading to Fox's dorm within twenty minutes. 

She knocked on the door and heard some strange noises before it opened.

"Oh. Hi Diana." Dana said, feeling betrayed.

"Oh Dana. Hi." She paused for a second then made her way past Dana with a "I was just leaving."

Dana let her past and looked into the room where Fox was sitting sheepishly in his chair.

He looked up at her, "She was just-"

"It doesn't matter." Dana interjected, making Fox stop in his tracks.

"What?" 

"I said it doesn't matter. It's none of my business what you guys do. Why would I care anyway?" Dana was hurt, but she wasn't going to give an inch.

Fox sat there for a moment flabbergasted. Finally he spoke, his voice sounding a little broken "you wouldn't I guess." 

"Are we going to get dinner?" Dana asked expectantly. Fox nodded and she turned on the spot to walk toward a grab and go facility. Her eyes stung, but she managed to hold back the tears.

They picked up their food quickly and returned to Fox's dorm. Dana was determined to carry through with their plans regardless of Diana's intrusion. 

"So what exams do you have?" Dana asked, unpacking her dinner.

"Um. I don't know. Psychology. The humanities essay." Fox paused, unable to restrain himself as she was, "Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Dana said, not looking up from her salad. The tears were starting to pool in her eyes now and one blink later the unmistakable sound of a tear hitting the plastic container was heard. 

Fox stood and, without a word, closed her salad and wrapped his arms around her. Dana was stiff for a moment, still not wanting to give anything away. After a few moments of being in Fox's arms Dana allowed herself to melt slightly into him, slipping off the bed she found herself fitting perfectly against him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about exams." She said into his chest.

"I know." He said simply. "I'm sorry too." 

They stood there for a moment. Just simply being there, together, closer then ever before.

Fox ran his hands across Dana's back and then released her, "I'm not saying anything other than telling you what happened because I think you should know." He paused and waited for her uncertain nod, "Diana came here to tell me that she's transferring schools. She's leaving this weekend as the credits won't transfer anyway." 

Dana nodded, still pretending that she was not upset by Diana being there. The relief on her features must have been evident however as Fox smiled down at his dinner when he sat back down. 

They talked through dinner, neither one even considering opening up a textbook to study. 

"So you're telling me," Dana started, nearly laughing too hard to continue, "that no one said a thing to you about it all day." 

Fox smiled, "nope. Big ass 'U-F-O Enthusist' written in Sharpie across my forehead and no one said a damn word." 

Dana was laughing too hard to sit up straight, she nearly fell of the bed a few times. "When did you notice?" 

"Well you see people had been giving me strange looks all day so at lunch I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror and sure enough, in my sister's handwriting, there it was." 

Dana tried to pull herself together, but ended up slipping to the floor with tears in her eyes still giggling. "I love your sister." 

Fox's smile faltered for a second but, mostly due to the fact that Dana was basically in a puddle on the floor, it came back full force.

Dana finally stopped laughing and wiped at her eyes, "I cannot top that." 

"I guess that means I won the bet." 

"Yup." Dana stood up and smiled, "What'dda want? Coke? Pepsi? Saline IV?" 

Fox laughed, "something sweet."

Dana disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with two sodas in hand. She tossed him one and opened the other, "one of these days I'll get you." 

Fox raised his eyebrows, "Not if you keep making bets like that." 

Dana nodded, "I'll admit, 'I have a funnier childhood story than you' wasn't the best bet I've ever made." 

Fox chuckled, "the dog one was cute though." 

Dana smiled, "you can't blame me for being afriad of it. It was at least three times my size." 

Fox accepted this fact with a head wobble before adding, "But screaming 'It's after me' and running into a pole seems a bit of an overreaction."

Dana giggled, "I'll drink to that."

They tapped soda cans, "To primeval fear of things many scales larger than us." Fox toasted.

"Hear hear." 

~~~

The exams were difficult, but not impossible. Dana felt confident that she at least scored and 80% on each of them. Fox was less convinced about his exams, but they went out to celebrate anyway.

They met up with John, Ringo, and Melvin, and all went out to dinner. They walked off campus to a small restaurant and enjoyed the non-campus food. After which they went to Ringo and Melvin's dorm. 

While Fox and Dana half egged them on and half told them not to do it, Ringo, John, and Melvin all decided to shotgun beers that they had snuck in past the RA. They went out into the grassy area by their dorm, where the 'UFO landing patterns'/'someone's attempt at a prank' had been earlier. The boys all at once cut the bottom of their can and poped the tab. Fox and Dana laughed when two out of three got doused in beer, and Melvin held up his empty can victoriously. 

"All bow down to the great and powerful Lone Gunman!" Melvin shouted while the others tried to squeeze the beer out of their soaked T-shirts then, without warning, tackled Melvin to the ground. 

Fox and Dana stood to the side laughing hysterically, collapsing into eachother for support as they struggled for air.

"Fine! Fine!" Melvin finally said, stooping the others in their tracks, "We can all be Lone Gunmen." 

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?" John asked, still sitting on Melvin's right leg.

"No way Dude!" Ringo said, getting off the other leg and helping Melvin up, sending John toppling to the ground. "We'll be like the three musketeers. Only much cooler." 

Dana laughed, "alright you lone gunmen, I think it's about time I got home." 

Fox was still chuckling, "Me too fellas." 

John decided that he may as well spend the night, as was offered to him, and said goodbye to Fox and Dana.

"Don't party too long, you'll catch a fever of some sort." Dana called back with a smile as they began to walk away. Fox raised an eyebrow at her, "Boogie fever?" She said, prouder of herself than she ought to be.

"How long have you been holding on to that one?" Fox asked, smiling wide.

"Longer than you'd think." Dana said very happily.

They walked away into the glimmering night. Fox put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her right up beside him, "Mulder, Scully, and the Lone Gunman, against the world. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?"


	8. Beginnings and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Beginnings come from some other beginning's end.

The next morning Dana woke to Diana packing up her things.

"Sorry!" Diana whispered. Dana saw three textbooks laying awkwardly to the ground and understood what woke her.

"No problem. I should probably get up anyway." She yawned and stretched as she sat up, "So what Fox said is true huh? You're really leaving?" 

Diana nodded, "No need to spend my money here if I'll just have to start all over again." 

"That's fair. Good luck at the new school." Dana said, slipping out of bed and walking to the window to examine the nearly mid day sun.

"Thanks." Diana said, finishing packing up her side of the room, "I'll be out by mid day today." 

"Alright." Dana was getting ready for the day, and decided that she ought to call home.

She left the room and went to the phone in the main hallway. She dialed the number and waited as the phone rang through. When the message machine took over Dana was surprised. "Hi, this is Dana. I was just calling to check in. I guess I missed you though. Exams went well, and my roommate is moving out. So there's that. Anyway, I hope that you are all doing well. I'll call you again this evening. Love ya. Bye." 

She hung up the phone and wondered where the hell her parents were, not to mention the fact that Melissa was home for the next few weeks and she never liked to go out and do anything. As she walked out into the mid-day sun she made the executive decision that was time for Fox to wake up. When she tried to knock on his dorm, however, she was surprised to find that he was already awake, as he opened the door before her fist made contact.

"Oh. Good morning." Dana said, lowering her raised fist. 

Fox looked equally surprised, "Good morning. I was just about to go wake you up."

Dana couldn't help but smile, "that's precisely why I was coming over here." 

Fox suddenly looked quite nervous, "actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?" She said leaning against the door frame. 

Fox faltered, "well. Um. You see." He paused and took a deep breath, causing concern to spill out across Dana's features. 

"What is it Fox?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me." 

Dana paused, unsure if he was serious and not at all understanding his intention. "Of course. Shall we go to the dining hall?"

"No, no, no. You don't understand. Do you want to go Out to lunch with me? Like on a... You know, like..."

Dana finally understood, her cheeks burned red as she finished his sentence, "like on a date?" 

He nodded, looking as though he may pass out.

She thought for a moment before responding, "sure, I'd like that."

Fox looked like he could melt into the carpet with relief, "awesome. Any place you want to go?"

"What, now?" Dana looked down at herself, missing Fox's wildly disappointed look, she was wearing waist-high shorts with a vaguely flowy shirt tucked loosely in. "I'm not exactly dressed for a date. Plus I don't have any money on me."

Fox grinned, "perfect, then I have the upper hand when it comes to the check. Also," he said, admiring her, "you look beautiful." 

She blushed again and stammered out something as Fox took her by the arm and lead her out the door, "what're you in the mood for?" 

It took them most of the walk to determine that they wanted to go to a burger joint, mostly because Dana was concerned that wanting to get burgers wasn't proper etiquette for a first date. Finally though, she was able to push her mother's strange rules out of her head and just say what she wanted.

They found their way to what Fox was ready to call 'the best burger joint in town' and ordered their food. Although Dana didn't have any money they still argued a bit about whether or not she would pay him back. By the time they sat down with their food they settled on "You can get every third one." 

She smiled, "fine." 

They were both a little awkward around each other, the dynamic changing slightly now that they felt that they had something to lose. 

Dana took a bite of her burger, "oh my goodness." 

Fox smiled, "right? I told you they're amazing." He watched her take another bite, enjoying the way she hummed with happiness, and the pink that diffused across her cheeks when she noticed him staring. "Sorry." He said, not shifting his gaze. 

Dana swallowed the rest of her bite and set the burger down. He laughed and used a napkin to wipe some stray mayonnaise from her cheek. 

"Anyway." Dana said, trying to calm the beating of her rampant heart. "How'd you find this place?" 

"Melvin and Ringo took me. They said it was a tradition passed down from UFO enthusiast to UFO enthusiast through the years." 

Dana laughed, "what makes it a UFO hotspot?" 

"Well," he said, smiling, "it's not so much a UFO sighting ground, but more that the owner is one of us." He attempted a more serious look and tone, "It's a safe place." 

She laughed again, "Well I'm glad you found it then." 

"Here we can talk about anything without those pesky men in black over-hearing us." Fox said, smile betraying his 'I'm totally serious' face.

Dana made an agreeing noise around the bite that she just took. Her expression scrunched her eyebrows together as she swallowed, "I though that we were going to be the-" 

Fox cut her off with a quick shushing noise, "not so loud you'll get us kicked out."

She smiled, "but wouldn't it be nice if we were the men in black on their side?" 

He pretended to think this through, "I suppose." He finally conceded. 

They finished their burgers over discussions of strange 'abductions' that Fox had read in the newspaper that morning. Dana was simply impressed that he read the newspaper. 

When they left they decided to walk around the small mall for a little while. They stayed out all day, talking and window shopping and enjoying each other's company, especially under the premise of a date. 

Eventually they were hungry again, and decided to go to a pizza parlor for dinner after Dana insisted that this counted as a second purchase, and that the next one would be hers to make. Fox eventually agreed and they sat down.

The waiter came and took their order of a medium cheese pizza to share. While they waited for their food they started planning their second/third date depending on whether or not this meal actually counted as a second one.

"Maybe we could go to a movie?" Dana suggested.

Fox nodded, "that could be nice. What would we go see?" 

Dana thought for a second, "The Elephant Man just came out. I heard that it's really good." 

With a smile Fox replied, "that sounds great. Tomorrow?" He wanted to tell her that they could go watch grass grow all day together and he'd be happy. 

She nodded, "Tomorrow." 

~~~

By the time she got back to her dorm the sun had all but set and her roommate was gone. She walked into the hallway and called her family again.

The phone was picked up after one ring. "Hello?" Her mother's voice sounded as though she had been crying.

"Mom? It's Dana. What's going on?" 

"Oh! We've been trying to reach you all day! Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom I was out with Fox, it was sorta a-" 

"Dana something's happened." 

Dana froze, heart pounding, "what is it mom? Is everyone okay?" 

Her mother burst into tears, she was crying so hard that Walter had to take the phone, "Dana. I'm coming to get you tomorrow morning." He took a deep breath, "Melissa's been shot." 

The world turned in slow motion. Dana wasn't even aware of the words coming out of her mouth as she asked, "is she okay?" 

"She's in the hospital." Walter was now crying too, "it doesn't look good Dana." 

She got some more specifics on her sister's condition and when Walter was going to pick her up, but she was sobbing too hard to really listen to specifics on her condition. Eventually she hung up, feeling like she may pass out. Without knowing where she was going she sprinted out of her dorm, straight across the courtyard, and only came back to her senses when she was knocking on Fox's door, sobs still shaking her.

John opened the door, Fox was not inside, instead the lone gunmen were all sitting around a computer at John's desk. 

"Dana!" John said, and all three jumped into action helping her into the room and into Fox's chair. 

"What's going on?" Melvin asked her.

It took her a few attempts to get any words through the sobs, "my- my- my sister's been-" she broke off and the sobs over came her again, "shot." She finally got out.

They all made concerned gasping noises, "Is she going to be alright?" John asked.

"Are you going to be alright?" Melvin went next.

"When are you being picked up?" Ringo asked in quick succession to the other two.

Dana was unable to answer fully, all she managed to get out was "no." Then to Ringo, "tomorrow morning." 

"Fellas? You cutting onions in there?" Fox's voice came from the hallway. He peered around the corner before tripping over himself and everything else in an attempt to get to her sooner. "Dana! What happened?" 

"Her sister's been shot." Melvin said uneasily.

"Oh god, Melissa?" 

She nodded.

"Is she-?" Fox didn't have the heart to finish his question.

"I-in the h-hospital." Dana managed, "she- she's in critical c-condition."

Fox wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Dana. Are you being picked up tonight or tomorrow morning?" 

"Tomorrow" John offered.

Fox nodded, "Let's get you back to your dorm." 

She nodded and allowed him to help her stand on her wobbly legs. Ringo put a steadying hand on her back, Melvin cleared the path of everything Fox had knocked over on his way in, John held open the door. They all followed, keeping her from the worried staring crowds around them as they walked. 

When they got to Dana's room Melvin opened the door with her key card, John and Ringo closed the blinds and turned on the light, and Fox helped her into her chair.

They all tried to help, but eventually the lone gunmen realized that they were not the ones she wanted there, and left. 

Dana didn't say anything when they left. She stared down at the ground, not even having the energy to cry anymore. 

"Dana?" Fox asked in a very small voice. She looked up at him, "Do you think you can sleep? I can help you into bed if you want." 

She thought for a moment then nodded. She stood uneasily and walked to her closet. She quickly changed into pajamas and Fox averted his eyes. When she was changed she walked over to the bed and climbed up into it.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. 

Dana shook her head, "would you come up here with me?" She asked, voice barely audible.

Fox nodded and kicked off his shoes before carefully climbing up and laying between her and the wall. She turned so that she wasn't facing him as more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Could you set the alarm for seven please?" She asked suddenly, "Dad's coming at 7:30 to get me."

Fox sat up and set the alarm, then went back to his place. He ran his fingers across her back, and when she began to sob again, he wrapped her in his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. He placed his head, cheek to cheek, atop hers, completely enveloping her. 

She cried for a little while longer until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep surrounded by Fox.

He stayed awake for some time, wondering what he could do to help her or if there was anything to be done. He decided that, if offered, he would go with her to the hospital. He figured that he could do more good there then by staying behind. Eventually, he fell asleep, his Dana in his arms, wishing that he could make her pain go away.


	9. Wings and Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you can't fly on broken Wings forever.

Luis Cardinal. That was the bastard who did it.

Dana was sitting at her sister's death bed because of Luis Cardinal. She held Melissa's hand quietly, wishing that she would open her eyes and give her a look and tell her not to hold on so tightly. 

The doctor had told them that she wouldn't wake back up. The detectives said that she was mistakenly shot by a man who worked in some descrete way for the government. Men in Black. Or more, man in black. Luis Cardinal. Every time she said the name her anger at him increased. 

She only relaxed when Fox placed his hand on her shoulder. She had been surprised that he had asked to come, but his presence was more than comforting. Walter and Maggie were sitting in chairs on the other side of the bed, and Charlie was in one next to Dana. Fox was standing behind her, not wanting to intrude, giving her quiet support. 

Everyone was silent, having already cried all they could for the next hour or so. 

Walter stood quietly and said, "I'm going to get coffees. Fox. Can you help me carry them back?" 

"Yes sir." He said and squeezed Dana's shoulder before following Walter out the door. 

They walked quietly to the elevator and got on. 

"I have to say, I was surprised when Dana asked for you to come with." Walter said as the elevator doors closed and they started moving down.

"I had asked her to, sir." Fox said, staring straight ahead.

Walter turned to him, "I appriciate what you're doing for my daughter. She is dealing with this better than I expected with you here." 

Fox sighed, "I wish I could actually help her." 

"You are." Walter sighed too, "I may have only been her father for four years now, but I know my Dana. She's angry right now. Angry at the world, and this Cardinal guy, and especially she's angry at herself for not being there. For not stopping this." 

"But that's ridiculous. She wasn't even there, there's no way she could have been." Fox said as the elevator doors opened and they began to walk to the cafeteria.

"The plan had been for her to come home this weekend." Walter said with another tired sigh, "But she said that she had made some plans with friends and that she would come down next weekend. She's never going to forgive herself for that." 

Fox thought that over. Inwardly he was glad that she had stayed. It could have been her who was now in that hospital bed. Outwordly he said, "That sucks." 

Walter raised an eyebrow at Fox.

Fox restated his sentiment more eloquently, "I mean sir, that she shouldn't have any guilt about what happened, but because of that stupid coincidence now she will." 

They picked up four coffees and headed back to the ER wing of the hospital. When they walked back in Maggie and Dana were talking, but abruptly cut off when the door swung open. Fox and Walter distributed the coffees and grabbed one themselves, Charlie vehemently hated coffee and was glad not to be handed one. 

"Dana, you should go email your professors. Tell them you won't be back until at least next Thursday." Maggie said. 

Dana nodded, "I'll do it later mom." 

"Fox, when do you need a ride back to campus by?" Maggie asked, turning to him.

"Oh no, I can take a bus. Really, I'm not going to make you guys drive me around at a time like this."

Maggie gave him a small smile, "It's no trouble. We have to bring Dana back tomorrow to grab some clothes from her dorm. We'll drop you off then." 

"Thank you." Fox said and returned to his spot hovering around Dana, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

~~~

That night Fox and Dana decided to stay in the hospital with Melissa. Maggie reminded her daughter to send that email to her professors, and gave them each a hug before leaving with Walter and Charlie to get some sleep at home. 

Once they left Dana decided to go find a computer and write out that email to her professors. After asking a few nurses, she and Fox were finally directed to a computer that they could use. 

Dana turned on the computer and sat in the chair opposite it. Once it loaded she opened up an email and addressed it to her professors. She began to type.

'I regret to inform you that I will not be able to make it to class again until at least Thursday of next week due to ' 

She stopped typing and another round of sobs overtook her. Fox wrapped one arm around her shoulders and with the other continued her message.

'a recent death in my family. If there is anything you need from me in this up-coming week, please either email me at this address, or if immediate response is required, contact Fox Mulder at number 42 in East dormitories.  
Thank you for your understanding,  
Dana Scully.'

He finished typing and wrapped his second arm around Dana, pressing his forehead into hers. When her sobbing subsided he showed her the email, allowed her to change what she wanted, and helped her back to the room once they sent it.

That night they slept in the chairs by the bed. Dana had dreams in which her sister talked to her in the way she always did. Empowering her to act as her own person, but also telling her that it's alright to let someone else take care of you every once in a while. She talked to Melissa as well, telling this dream version of her sister how much she loved her and how she would trade places with her if she could. Melissa told Dana that she still had a lot to give this world and made her promise never to give up, even if she was stricken by some horrible disease that Melissa seemed certain would over take her sometime soon. 

Dana woke with a start. She was unsure what to make of her conversations with Melissa in her dreams, they had felt so real, and Melissa's responses surprised Dana at points, going against what she assumed Melissa would say. 

"You okay?" Fox asked quietly when Dana opened her eyes.

"Weird dreams." She whispered back and sat up, beginning to stretch her aching body.

"What happened?" Fox was sitting back in his chair, looking as though he hadn't gotten any sleep that evening. 

"My sister. She was talking to me. Imparting wisdom as if- as if she was saying goodbye." Dana picked up Melissa's hand and stared down at her sister.

"Maybe she was." Fox said and placed his hand soothingly on her back. Dana didn't respond. The thought had crossed her mind, but she wasn't going to tell him that. On the other hand, she was too tired to fight.

When Walter, Maggie, and Charlie got back that morning the doctors gave them all an update. Long story short, she wasn't going to wake up. It was only a matter of waiting for time to take its course, or pulling the plug. They were all devastated. 

By the end of the day Fox was getting on a bus with Dana's key card. He promised Dana that he'd get her homework to the professors, and each promised to call the other every night at nine.


	10. Files and X's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes the X-Files find them.

"Something's going on here." Ringo said, sitting in front of the keyboard.

It was a full week after Melissa's funeral. Dana had returned to classes and campus changed. She was hardened by her sister's death, more cavelier about inevitabilities. This evening everyone had met up in Fox's dorm, as was becoming the usual after Ringo and Melvin's RA had written them all up for 'disturbing the peace'. The sun was still glimmering over the horizon, but was slipping down below ever faster.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked from where she was sitting on Fox's bed with her back against the wall.

"There are redacted files here on students who, according to the database, never existed." Melvin said over Ringo's shoulder.

Dana slipped off the bed and walked over and rested a hand on Melvin's shoulder as she leaned over to read what Ringo had found. She had become comfortable around them, she had found a new family with these conspiracy-believing weirdoes.

"That is strange." Dana said, wrinkling her forehead as she read. "Every one of these students had emancipated themselves for whatever reason- they didn't have anybody waiting at home for them." 

"She's right." Ringo said, turning to face the whole gang. 

Dana stood upright, a small smile spreading across her lips, "Why don't we go see what this is all about?" 

Fox, now much more interested in this than the essay he was writing, turned to her "What are you talking about?" 

She held out a hand to him, "Come on Agent Mulder. We've got our first case." 

Fox smiled and took her hand, "I have no idea how we're supposed to investigate this, but if it involves me not writing this essay, I'm in" 

"Perfect." Dana turned to the Lone Gunmen, "Alrighty boys, we're gonna need eyes and ears. Please tell me someone has a pair of walkie-talkies." 

"What exactly are you planning here?" John asked, concerned.

She turned to face them, dramatic music in her head playing at full volume, "We're gonna break into the Dean's office." 

~~~

After about an hour of research, gathering covert operation gear, and planning, they were ready to go. 

The dean's office was closed and empty but the automatic lock, thanks to Ringo, was delayed for an hour. 

"Alright, now remember. You only have an hour to get in and out. The security cameras have been set on loop, so we wont be able to directly tell you which way to turn, but we should be able to get you to the correct filing cabinets." Melvin had control over the transfer of information to the agents.

Fox smiled at Dana, "Ready to go partner?" 

She nodded and together they slipped into the side door of the office. "We're in." Dana whispered into the walkie talkie.

"Alright Fellas, which one is it?" Fox said, looking at the lines of filing cabinets.

John took over control of their walkie talkie, "first one, last name Modeski. Her file should be the third row in, second shelf from the wall, top drawer."

They continued in this manner, grabbing out the files of these disappearing students until they had a stack of them.

Dana opened one and looked inside, "Fo- Agent Mulder. Come look at this." 

Fox looked over her shoulder, "what is it?" 

Suddenly they heard a noise and froze. Fox turned off the flashlight and held down the talk button to the walkie talkie so the others couldn't give away their position as they hid underneath a desk that sat in the room. Their breathing was fast and as silent as they could make it. Both of them had their hearts pounding away in their chests, but neither one was ready to give up, knowing that they'd stumbled upon something real. Each of the photographs of the missing students had big black X's across their faces. 

Fox pulled Dana closer to him so that she was less in the view of a security guard who was walking the premises. They sat there silently as the guard passed them, leaving the room a moment later to continue his rounds. They both let out the breath they hadn't realized that they had been holding as the door closed behind the guard. 

Fox released the button to the walkie talkie a few moments later.

"What's going on?" Melvin's voice quietly eminated from the speaker.

"Security guard." Fox replied. 

"What's in the files?" John's voice asked next.

Dana had begun to open them up, spreading them out across the ground as they looked, "Each of these students... There are medical records here. Really strange records. It almost looks like." She went silent for a moment, "like they were being tortured. Most of the information has been redacted. Let's get these out of here and see what we can find." 

They gathered up the papers quickly and quietly snuck back to the door they had entered. As they reached it however, the door opened and the smell of cigarette smoke hit them. They were caught. There was no way around it. The man at the door was speaking to someone behind him, in the few moments he was distracted, Dana only had enough time to turn off the radio and shove it into her shirt. There was no way she was getting the boys into trouble with them. Fox shoved most of the files onto the desk that they had hidden under, a few he snuck into the bottom of a cabinet, one of them he managed to sneak into the back of his shirt. 

The man turned aeound at the sound of the closing cabinet door, "What are you students doing here?" He said, voice eerily calm. "You shouldn't be back here." 

Dana stood tall, "I'm sorry sir. Oh how embarrassing. You see, my friend and I were trying to figure out the birthday of one of our good friends to surprise him. But he wouldn't tell us and no one seems to know so we thought that we'd just quickly sneak in here and find his file. But we couldn't even manage to find it. I'm so embarrassed." 

The man didn't seem to be buying her story so Fox jumped in, "sorry sir. This was all my idea Dana had noth-" 

Dana interrupted him, "Oh don't lie Fox. You don't have to always try to have my back." She said these words rather forcefully, reminding him of what was currently pressed into his back and conveying to him that it was more important that he get out than her. "It was my idea sir, I wanted to throw Ringo a surprise party." 

The man just looked from one face to another. They all stood there in silence for a moment.

"Krycek." The man called, and the security guard came running into the room.

"Yes sir?" 

"Escort these two to my office and keep an eye on them. I will be there shortly." 

~~~

About an hour and a half of sitting uncomfortably in the cold office with Krycek standing over them went by as Dana and Fox remained silent, hidden items not being discovered as of yet.

The smoking man reappeared and sat down in the chair behind the desk that they had been placed infront of. "I've contacted your parents and told them about your infraction. Fox. Your mother is very disapointed in you. Dana. Your father is-" there was a knock at the door, "here now I take it." 

Krycek opened the door and let Walter into the room, "what's this all about?" He demanded upon entering. 

"Please take a seat." The man said, lighting up another cigarette.

Walter sat next to Dana, not meeting her gaze.

"Your daughter and her accomplice snuck in to our school records tonight."

"So you told me." Walter said, voice firm and commanding, "Get to the point." 

The man inhaled deeply his cigarette, and allowed the smoke to flow out of his mouth and nostrils dramatically before continuing voice as calm as ever, "Mr. Skinner. This is a very serious offense. Any of the information kept in those filing cabinets could be used with mal-intent." 

"Do we even get to hear their side of the story?" Walter interrupted.

The man gestured for Dana to repeat her excuse, "We were" Dana faltered, she wasn't sure she could lie to Walter. 

Fox, realizing what was going on, quickly took over "We were just trying to find out our friend's birthday. We thought that it would be nice to throw him a party. We didn't mean to do any harm." 

Walter looked to Fox, quickly discerning fiction from truth.

"Shut up." Krycek sneered at Fox, pushing his head forward with a quick jab.

"Excuse me?" Walter said, standing from his chair.

Krycek shrunk back slightly, "Not you sir. The boy." 

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Oh. I know you weren't talking to me. Why are you trying to suppress the truth?" 

Krycek was taken aback, "I- it's not the truth sir. He's obviously lying."

Walter almost hit him, Dana could see it in his posture, "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Do not make me arrest you for assaulting a minor." 

"Alex." The man spoke up and dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Don't make me regret bringing you in on this." 

Krycek nearly ran into the doorway in his haste leaving the room.

"Please. Take your seat again." The man said to Walter, who grudgingly sat back down. Fox was amazed at how far Walter went to protect him. His parents always sided with the authorities. "Now, back to the discussion at hand." 

Walter stared down the smoking man, "Look. If Dana and Fox said that they were just in here to find a date then that's what they were doing. Now, unless you have damming proof to the contrary, they will be leaving now."

The man sat back in his chair and studied Walter, "Very well. But if Dana or Fox are caught in here again without express permission they will be expelled immediately." He turned to the students, "You are both on very thin ground. Make one wrong move..." He trailed off, allowing much to the imagination of the horrors that awaited them for future misteps. They both nodded and apologized, before turning carefully, Dana following Fox to block his back from view, and leaving the office, Walter right behind them.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Walter said as they exited the building. 

Dana looked down, "Sorry dad." 

Walter put an arm around her, "Don't tell me you kids have already eaten." 

Fox smiled, "We're college students, we could always eat." 

Walter put his other arm around Fox's shoulders, "let's go get some dinner then." 

"I love you dad." Dana said from his side.

Walter sighed, heart melting, "You better." 

She laughed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hell after you almost made that snooty security guard piss himself I think I love you too." Fox said, nearly laughing from the thought of Krycek's face when Walter confronted him.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Dad, is it alright if three more join us for dinner?" Dana said, scooping the walkie talkie out of her shirt.

Walter gave her a sideways glance, "You know I always love meeting your friends." 

Dana smiled and turned back on the device, "Hey Fellas, you still there?" 

"You're alive?!" 

"How the hell did you guys get out of there?"

"We thought for sure we'd have to add you to the list of the missing." 

Walter looked at Dana, "the list of the missing?" 

Dana nodded, "we've got a lot to talk about." Then into the speaker, "You guys hungry?" 

~~~

An hour later they were all sitting at the burger joint that Fox had taken Dana to not too long ago, talking about their findings.

"So this is all you managed to get out?" Walter asked, not at all judging Fox, but trying to get to the truth.

"Yes sir. But there were many X-files in there." Fox said, very seriously.

"X-files?" Dana asked.

Fox smiled, "Yeah, well. That was the first thing we noticed about them right? The big X's through their faces."

Dana nodded and tried the new phrase out for herself "the X-Files," she thought for a moment, "I like it, but it'll never catch on."

"Ye of little faith." Fox responded quietly.

"And what exactly were your parts in all this?" Walter asked Ringo, John, and Melvin.

"I was able to-" Ringo paused, remembering the FBI status of the man he was talking to, "let's just say I found some files that the school had redacted on their databases."

"I don't even want to know how you got into the school's personal files. And if anyone asks, I don't know anything about it." Walter said, shaking his head. "And you two?" 

"Melvin and I got the security cameras- behaving how we wanted." John said vaguely.

"We put them on a loop." Melvin explained as Walter wrinkled his forehead.

"Okay. Then, what? How'd you even get in?" 

Ringo couldn't help but smile, "I sent a surge to the door lock and jammed it, then I was able to delay the rest for an hour so it wouldn't lock." 

"Not so many details son." Walter said, wondering why he even asked.

"Dad," Dana said earnestly, sensing the regret building in Walter's psyche, "just forget about the how and just look at these reports. You've got to admit they're fishy." She pushed the medical reports across the table to him.

Walter scanned through them, "Look, I'll admit that these reports are not good, but without any other reports to back this up there's no way I can get the Bureau to launch an investigation on them. Maybe we'll get a hit on missing persons." 

Fox sighed, "They're probably shredding the evidence as we speak." 

Dana shook her head, "If we're lucky they're shredding them. Most likely they're burning them." 

Walter checked his watch, "It's probably time I got you all back. I'll keep this X-file of that's okay and do whatever research I can. If I turn anything up I'll tell you. Just promise me," he paused, ensuring that he had all of their eyes on him, "that you won't continue investigating this. You got lucky today, but in the future I won't be able to protect you from expulsion. This is important. You've all worked hard to get here. Don't throw it away on this." 

They all nodded in agreement and Walter drove them back to campus.


	11. Time and Open Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Time doesn't heal all wounds.

"Have you guys seen Dana?" Fox asked, worry evident in his tone. It was the Thursday before thanksgiving break, and they had had another date scheduled. 

When no response came to his question he became even more worried, "I haven't seen her since last night." 

"Maybe she's studying?" Melvin offered.

Fox shook his head, "She doesn't have any more exams." 

"Maybe she went home?" John considered.

"She told me that she was going home Saturday morning." Fox said.

"Did you call her dad?" Ringo asked.

Fox shook his head, "I don't want to worry him if it's nothing." 

"Well, where do you think she could be?" John asked, "Let's make a list." 

"The Biology lab?"  
"Her dorm room?"   
"Dining hall?"   
"Office hours?"  
"Wandering campus?" 

There was a moment of silence as they tried to think of more locations. When no one came up with anything, they moved on.

Fox formulated a plan. "Alright. Let's split up. I'll go to the Biology Lab, Ringo, you go to the dining hall, Melvin, dorm room then help John with searching office hours. We meet back here when we're finished." They all agreed and set off on their personal mission to find Dana. 

Fox walked into the biology lab and nearly gagged at the scent of all the chemicals.

"Can I help you?" The on duty TA, Pendrell, asked as he entered.

Fox covered his nose and nodded, "yes. I'm looking for Dana Scully. I thought that maybe she'd be in here."

Pendrell's featires lit up, "Scully was in here a few hours ago, but she was called to leave by some man." 

"What man?" Fox asked, his blood running cold.

"He was a student. It was strange though, I think he was referring to himself in the third person. Dwayne Barry was what he kept saying." 

Fox nodded and thanked Pendrell before running out of the lab. His mind was racing, he remembered that name as one of the few X-files where the student was returned. He ran all the way to his dorm, running into Ringo as he opened the door.

"Woah, dude. What's going on?" Did you find her?" 

Fox shook his head, the world was spinning so fast he nearly fell over.

"Sit down Fox, you look ill. What happened?" Ringo said, applying slight pressure to Fox's shoulders, and helping him into a sitting position against the wall.

"I think she's been taken." 

"What are you talking about? Why do you think that?" 

Fox looked up at Ringo, all the color drained from his face, "Dwayne Barry." 

"Dwayne Barry? Wait wasn't he-"

"One of the few who were returned. Apparently he came into the biology lab and made her leave with him." Fox stood slowly, leaning heavily against the wall. Ringo kept his hands close to Fox, ready to catch him if he were to collapse. "I need to call Walter."

Fox got to the phone and quickly dialed in the number that he already knew by heart.

"Walter Skinner." 

"Hello? Sir? This is Fox Mulder." 

"What's going on Fox?" Walter asked, obviously busy with some important Bureau matter.

"It's Dana." Fox could hear Walter stop breathing, "She's missing." 

"Missing how?" Walter said, his tone painfully even.

"I- that is, sir, I think she's becoming an X-file." 

Within the hour FBI agents were sent out searching, campus alerts went out, missing person posters were printed up, and a story was beginning to form thanks to the line of eye witnesses waiting outside Walter's makeshift office. One by one they came in the tell the story. From what he could discern a former student who was wandering campus, making strange remarks and speaking in the third person, walked into the biology lab, said something to Dana, making her leave with him, they promptly traveled west toward the edge of campus and as of yet, were not seen again. Everyone was saying it, Dwayne Barry was the man responsible.

That story held until the body turned up. Dwayne was discovered laying in the middle of a grassy lawn, strangled to death. This time there were no witnesses, no suspects, not even a blurry image on a campus security camera.

Not only was Walter having to deal with his vanishing daughter, he now also had Fox to worry about.

"Fox. Lets keep an open mind here. Just because you've been exposed to these 'X-Files' doesn't mean that this is one. She's still out there, that's all we know as of now. If we start assuming and holding to our biases we may never find her."

"But if it is an X-file, then it may already be too late." 

Walter went quiet for a moment, then in a strained voice responded, "Don't say those things."

Fox nodded, "sorry sir. I guess you're right. No use assuming anything when we have nothing to go on."

The day ended and they still had no clues as to Dana's current whereabouts. Walter took this opportunity to send some agents into the filing room, but as suspected the brief search turned up nothing. The most worrying, however, was the fact that Dana's file was also missing. That night Walter returned to Maggie empty handed. 

~~~

She didn't know where she was, and every time she tried to open her eyes the blinding lights forced them closed. She was tired. She was done. All she heard were the screams. She wasn't sure if any of them were coming from her, she'd open her mouth to scream, but it would be lost in the white noise of this place. She felt the needles sting into her skin. She knew the illness when she felt it. She was tired. She was alone.

~~~

Fox went home with his mother that Friday, he wanted to stay, but also didn't have the heart to ask Walter to take him in. He knew he would have had he simply asked, but the hug goodbye was enough to send Fox over the edge. 

He knew that she was still out there. He just didn't know where.

It was a cold and uneventful Thanksgiving for everyone. 

The Saturday before school got back in session, Fox was being driven home by his mom. He turned on the radio and listened to the news. When they were about an hour from campus a special report came on air.

"In other news, the daughter of an FBI assistant director was discovered tonight. Police are unable to say in what condition she was found, or how serious her injuries, but they would tell us that it appears she had been experimented on. They are, at this time, unsure of the motive for doing so. She was transferred to DC General just a few hours ago. The police chief reported, 'We're just happy to be able to return her home.'"

Fox turned to his mother, who was already changing direction to get him to DC General. They arrived within the hour, and Fox thanked his mom as he jumped out of the car and bolted into the hospital. Teena parked her car and followed her son into the building. 

Fox managed to make it to the door without any trouble. It was getting past the last the FBI agents that was a problem.

"Please! I've got to get in there! Just ask Walter. Tell Walter Fox is here and he'll let me in. Please." 

One of the agents went inside, while the other continued to block his path to her. Teena arrived before he was able to get in. 

Walter walked out of the room and gave Fox a weary smile, "Hello Fox. I just want to make sure that you want to see her. She's pretty banged up."

Fox nodded earnestly, and was allowed entrance to the room while his mother introduced herself to Walter. He ran in and took the chair, and the hand, that he knew Walter held just a moment before. 

She had bandages covering her torso, arms, legs, everywhere. Her face was pale and her hands shaky when she tried to move them, "Agent Mulder." She whispered, a weak smile appearing on her lips.

He smiled back, tears blurring his vision, "Agent Scully." 

He kissed the back of her hand, "you can't do that again. I almost got reassigned, and your replacement was an idiot." 

She laughed lightly, "I got replaced?"

Fox shrugged, "no one could ever replace you." 

By this time his mother had also gained her entrance, and was introducing herself to Maggie.

Fox and Dana didn't care about anyone else at the moment, all that mattered was the fact that they were together again.

Eventually Walter helped Teena move Fox's bags to his car, promising to return him to campus before Monday, and she was off, heading back home.

Maggie and Walter didn't go home that night, and neither did Fox. When both Dana's parents were asleep, the two of them whispered and Fox rested his head on the pillow next to her. 

"You know what they say Scully, time heals all wounds." 

Dana thought for a moment, recognizing how close to never coming back she had come, "Not if you're dead, Mulder." 

A short period of silence ensued.

"I love you Dana." Fox said, more serious then he ever had been in his life.

"Oh brother." Dana said quietly, "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be making drugged up confessions right now. Take it back and we can try again."

Fox smiled, "Fine." 

She pretended to be more out of it than she was, "Fox, I lo-" 

A crash outside the door made her stop mid-sentence and yelp. Walter was instantly on his feet, gun drawn, heading toward the door. An agent was down, the smell of smoke hung thick in the air. 

After a perimeter sweep that turned up nothing, Coffees all around for the on-duty agents, and two more guards being posted, Walter stayed awake all night with them, Maggie, and Charlie for the rest of the night. 

The time for midnight confessions had passed.


	12. Hands and Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Hands were meant to be held.

It took her a few days to be released from the hospital, but Fox took a bus every day after his classes to visit her. He'd arrive as early as two pm and leave sometimes near midnight. 

They were both a bit releaved when she was released, but the night she spent at home before she went back to campus both wished that the other were with them. 

There was no break in her case. Dana didn't remeber anything useful, just men in scrubs and needles and pain. There were still no suspects that had any damming evidence pointing toward them. Still no more X-Files recovered. Walter, no matter how hard he tried, could never get a conviction on the abduction of his daughter.

Dana woke up that morning, head pounding, to a nosebleed. She quickly launched herself out of her dorm bed and grabbed her keycard before running to the bathroom. She had no idea why this kept happening, but this was her third nosebleed this week. 

She assumed it was due to the dry air that pervaded recently, and did her best to clean herself up. She had bought some hydrogen peroxide after the first time it happened, so she was able to deal with the blood stained shirts and sometimes blankets. 

She took a shower that morning and made sure she cleaned all the blood from her face. On her walk to breakfast, as unusual of the past few days, Fox didn't accompany her. Of late he seemed not to want to let her out of her sight, and neither he nor her mind allowed her back into the Biology lab as of yet. 

She grabbed a tray and some food before sitting down at a table alone. She could feel the eyes burrowing into her. It had only been a few days since she had returned to campus, and the talk was still about her. She felt lucky that she hadn't been assigned a new roommate yet, feeling as though they might sell tickets to watch her sleep with the general feeling around her. 

That's why when John sat across from her she was thankful.

"How're you feeling?" Melvin asked, taking a seat on one side of her.

Ringo took the one on the other side.

"Fine." Dana responded, more interested in the fact that people had returned to having their own conversations than looking at her. When she looked back at the three surrounding her, she saw the concern in their faces, "Really guys, I- I'm feeling better." They all nodded and went back to their meals. They all ate quickly and began to walk out together. 

"Dana." Melvin started, "Fox asked us to give you an urgent message." 

Dana paused, halfway down the stairs and turned to face them, "what is it? Is everything okay?" 

John smiled, "He told us to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the gym for either a very early or very late Birthday present."

Dana looked confused, "should I change?" 

"Never." 

~~~

Dana arrived at the gym with a bag of clothes draped over her shoulder. There she saw a note written in chalk on the sidewalk- 'Dana, 2nd floor' recognizing Fox's handwriting, she hurried into the gym and up the stairs.

She didn't see him at first, but the sound of bat hitting baseball made her turn. She smiled and walked over to where Fox was standing. 

"I received an 'urgent' message" she said, leaning against the wall.

Fox held his hand up to the boy who was loading the automatic pitcher and turned to her, smiling wide. "Come on over here, Dana." 

"Should I get changed?" She asked, holding up the bag she had brought with her.

"Nah." Fox motioned for her to join him. She promptly dropped her bag by the wall and ran toward him. He swung himself around her, holding the bat out in front of them.

He smiled brilliantly as he felt her hands push his to the side as she grabbed the middle of the bat. "Alright now. Don't hold on so tightly. You want to shake hands with the bat, not strangle it to death." He made his voice higher, mimicking horribly Dana's voice, "Hello, Mr. Bat. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He switched to a voice much lower than his own "Oh, no-no Miss Scully, the pleasure is all mine."

She laughed and struggled for control over the middle of the bat, "I get the middle." She declared, scooting his hands to the side as she regained control.

He smiled and let her win, "Here we go, now you're gonna want to move your hips then hands, okay?" He placed his hand on her hip to swivel it with his as he turned, mimicking the motions in slow motion as he spoke, "Hips then hands. Hips, then hands. Got it?" 

Dana nodded, smiling as brightly as he was now.

"Repeat it back to me." Fox said into her ear.

"Hips." She swiveled her hips against him, "then hands." She moved the bat in a swinging motion.

"I think you're ready."

When the first ball flew their way Fox swept Dana off her feet with the swing, literally. She giggled and held on tight the the bat, making sure that she didn't go flying away with the baseball. "Perfect!" Fox said, placing Dana back on her feet.

They swung again, this time Fox held on a little tighter, and Dana felt sure that she wasn't going anywhere. This was the first time she'd felt this secure since her abduction.

Fox began speaking again as they swung, making the baseballs go careening into the net behind the pitching machine, some of them even sticking there. "This is why I like baseball, all of your worries melt away. You can forget about all of your problems. The ticking of the clock as your midterms approach. How you couldn't manage to out-manuver me into paying for a date. The way your room is always full of smelly nerds. The obscene amount of time you spend thinking of this cute red-head." He paused for a moment as they hit another, "I'm sorry Dana somewhere in there I switched to my problems."

She laughed, "Shut up Fox. I'm playing baseball." 

He smiled and held her tighter still as they swung away at baseball after baseball, until the machine was empty.

"I think it's done." Dana said, Fox still holding her and the bat in his arms and hands. 

He moved his hands to cover hers, "I know." 

She smiled, blushing again, "I think you can let me go now." 

"I don't think so." 

She lightly elbowed his side, "People are starting to stare."

He still didn't let her go, but he losened his grip so that she could escape if she really wanted. "People have been staring since you walked in. They can't help it." 

Dana blushed even more, and turned around in his grasp. "Let's give them something to stare at then."

"Oh trust me, you're enough." Fox said, their lips centimeters apart. A moment passed while each got up the courage to close the gap.

Dana suddenly flinched and moved her head to the side. 

"I'm sorry." Fox instantly losened his grip on her.

"No, sorry it's just- damn bee. It stung my neck." Dana turned so he could see. 

Sure enough her neck was welling up around the stinger, and the bee was still in her collar. He grabbed it out and threw it to the ground. "That doesn't look so good. We should get you to a nurse." 

Dana nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the gym, not forgetting to grab her bag on the way. 

"Fox." She stopped walking, the searing pain not going away, and her vision fading slightly, a feeling of impending doom swept over her, "Something's wrong." Her nose began to bleed.

He caught her as she staggered forward.

She began listing her symptoms as well as she was able to, "my vision's fading. My motor functions are impaired. I'm so dizzy. Oh god. I'm gonna throw up. Or I would if I could breathe." She was struggling to speak, and Fox was now fully supporting her. "Anaphylactic shock." She said quietly, unable to draw a full breath. 

"Somebody help!" Fox called and many people ran over. With help, Fox was able to get her to the doctor's office before she lost consciousness.

He told the nurse, as best he could, what she had told him, "she got stung by a bee. It's um, Anna-fill-lactic shock?" 

The nurse was able to discern his meaning and gave her a shot of epinephrine in her thigh. 

~~~

She woke up in the nurses office, disoriented and tired, head pounding harder than it had been that morning. Fox was there, sitting next to her, reading the sports section of the paper.

"Who won?" She asked, her voice hoarse and vaugely pained. 

He folded the paper and looked at her, "Phillies. How are you feeling?" He placed the paper on his lap and took her hands into his.

"Like the world is spinning too fast." 

Fox gently brushed her hair out of her face and smiled, "At least your world didn't nearly come crashing down thanks to a damn bee." 

She blushed lightly, "Don't be so dramatic." 

"I can't help it. My mom listened to a lot of opera music when I was in the womb." 

She laughed.

Encouraged, Fox went on, "I was born to the final crescendo of Bach's Magnificat in D minor." 

She smiled and shook her head, instantly regretting the motion as she squeezed her eyes shut. Fox ran his thumb over the back of her hand and gently pressed his lips into her forehead.


	13. Luck and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Luck has nothing to do with it, and sometimes it's all you have left to hold onto.

"I can't believe it. I got it!" 

Fox swiveled his chair to look at Ringo, "got what?" 

"The X-Files." Ringo was sitting in front of John's computer, the Commodore 64, files opening on the screen.

Fox jumped up and over to Ringo, "oh my god. You did it!" He was giddy with joy. 

"You actually got them?" Dana asked from her usual spot.

"All eighty-nine, baby." Melvin said, high-fiving Ringo.

Dana froze, "Weren't there eighty-eight?" 

"I think she's right." John said as he too approached the computer. 

They began clicking through the files one by one. Saving each one as they went onto a floppy disk that they were going to give to Walter.

"Hey look guys, Professor Covarrubias is in here too." Ringo said, opening her file. "Not that there's enough non-redacted information left in here to discern anything about what happened to her." They moved on.

Twenty three files in and they found their new member of the X-Files, Dana. They all stared at the photo on the screen, the big black X covering Dana's face gave her chills.

"So it was them," she finally said, voice betraying much more fear then she would have hoped. "What did they do to me?" 

Ringo scrolled through the file, "most of it is redacted. There's no way to tell with just this." As they all read what was on the screen, they quickly found this to be true. There was no real evidence there. Just paragraphs with every important word blacked out. 

Dana stepped back, feeling rather faint, "this isn't enough." She leaned against Fox's bed. When they all looked at her she explained, "the FBI needs more to go on than this. The dean can simply claim extensive medical background checks and put this whole matter to rest." 

Fox put his arm around her shoulder, "it's something more than what we had. Maybe it'll be enough for Walter to get some agents on the case." 

"Uh. Dana?" Melvin said, when she looked up he mimicked wiping his nose.

"You're bleeding" Fox said, moving to grab a tissue from his desk.

Dana quickly put her hand to her nose and tried to stop the flow of blood. "Dammit!" She accepted the tissue from Fox and slipped on her shoes to head to the bathroom, "fourth time this week." She muttered under her breath as she left the room.

"I think it's time to call our friend at the FBI." Melvin said as Dana left the room. 

"Yeah." Fox said, distractedly watching the doorway.

The lone gunmen exchanged looks, knowing that they were being ignored.

"Then we can all go to the fair." Melvin continued.

"Sure." Fox responded.

"Watch, as soon as I say her name, he'll come back." Melvin paused as Fox gave some one syllable answer again, "Dana." 

"What?" Fox turned his head and the guys began to laugh.

"Dude, just go after her." Ringo said, smiling.

Fox nodded, "I'll be right back." He found her by the sinks, wiping stray marks of dried blood from her cheek. The bleeding seemed to have stopped for now, and he felt relieved.

"Uh, hey." Dana said as he walked in, scrubbing a little quicker at her left cheek.

"Hey," Fox approached her slowly and leaned against the counter, watching her wipe away the final remanants of blood. Her cheeks grew rosier from the rough paper towel. "Are you feeling okay?" He finally asked.

Dana looked surprised, "It's just a nosebleed Fox, I'm fine." 

"Yeah. But I mean that could be a sign of something more-" he dragged out the word as he tried to find what he was trying to say, "I don't know, serious?" 

Dana shrugged, "I suppose. But we're not looking at zebras here."

Fox laughed, "what?" 

She smiled, "It's a saying of sorts. If it runs like a horse and has the same shape as a horse, yes it may be a zebra, but it's usually a horse. Basically the simplest diagnosis is generally the correct one." 

"Unless your on a safari." Fox corrected, grinning.

"Unless your on a safari." She agreed. "But that's usually not the case in America." 

"Touché. Ready to go back? The boys are rearing to call your father and go to a fair." 

"Right." She allowed Fox to steer her into the hallway before she asked, "What?" Fox didn't reply and simply escorted her back into the room. The boys looked up when they entered.

"All well?" John asked. Dana nodded in response.

"How's this going?" Dana asked, motioning to the computer and pile of floppy disks accumulating.

"Good." Ringo replied, "I'm making multiple copies, don't want to lose the info again." 

"Shall I place a call to the FBI?" She asked, the boys all nodded in response.

Dana walked to the phone in Fox's hall and picked it up, dialing Walter's personal line. She waited through the dial tone.

"Walter Skinner." Her dad's voice came through.

"Hey dad."

"Dana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hoping that you'd be able to meet me and the boys at that restaurant we were at last time? We have something we want to tell you." Dana was being vague, knowing it was perfectly reasonable that the dean was listening in on their conversation. 

"Can I assume that this has something to do with what we discussed the first time, agent?" Walter said, playing into her fantasies.

Dana laughed, "yes you can, sir." 

"I'll see you there at six then." Walter responded.

"Okay, love ya." 

"Love you too sweetheart. See you soon." 

Dana smiled as she hung up the phone. Walter's words echoing in her mind as she walked back. She decided that she liked the way it sounded to be referred to as 'agent'. 

"So?" Fox asked as she turned the corner back into the room

"Six o'clock. At the restaurant. No questions asked." She gave a quick wink and hopped back up onto the bed, feeling pretty good.

"Perfect. That'll give us enough time to finish making the copies." John said with a smile.

~~~

Six o'clock rolled around and the gang were sitting in the small restaurant, talking excitedly and waiting for Walter. He walked in not too much later, citing horrible traffic for his tardiness.

"So, what's this all about?" Walter asked as he sat down next to Dana. 

"We hit the jackpot" Ringo said, pulling out a small stack of floppy disks labeled 'X-Files' and sliding them across the table to Walter.

"Is everything here?" Walter asked, eyes gleaming. 

"It's all the files, but not all the information, "John warned. "Most of it has been redacted."

"There's something else." Fox said wearily, "there's a new file in there. A file on Dana." 

The table went silent for a moment. "Those bastards" was all Walter could say. He stared down at the disks and placed his hand over Dana's before looking into her eyes, "what did it say?" 

"Too much was redacted to paint any kind of picture of what they did." As she spoke her voice wavered. 

Walter put an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry Quequeg. We'll figure this out," he turned to the table at large, "thank you. This is more than enough to pique the interest of the FBI. We can now launch a formal investigation."

~~~

A week had gone by since they had given Walter the disks, this meant two things, first: it was time for final exams, second: the FBI investigation into the X-Files was now getting somewhere and the warrants had just come through to search the school premises.

Walter was leading the pack. As they strode out of the cars and toward the dean's office, they stopped crowds. The students whispered excitedly as they passed. 

"Get them out of here." Skinner commanded as their path was becoming impeded. 

"Back it up. Let us through. FBI." The men shouted as they continued at the same pace forward, the crowd moving around them. 

They reached the doors to the office with little incident. As they entered Walter saw Krycek slip into the office labeled C.G.B. Spender. He follwed him and knocked on the door as his men began their search.

"FBI, open up." He called as he knocked.

The door swung open and Krycek was the only one standing in the room. 

"Where is he?" Walter asked.

Krycek grinned, "I'm sorry. He's not in right now. Would you like to make an appointment?" 

Walter was having none of it, he pushed Krycek up against a wall and asked again, "Where Is He?" he said enunciating each word explicitly.

Krycek, still grinning that annoying grin, spoke slowly, mimicking Walter, "I Don't Know." Walter let him down, or more dropped him to the ground and Krycek let out a laugh, "You won't find anything here, old man." 

Walter tightened his fists, taking all he had not to punch Krycek in the face.

"Skinner? I think you're going to want to see this." An agent called from the fileroom. 

Walter smiled and walked toward his agent, stealing one look at the dissapointed expression that came over Krycek. "What is it agent?" 

"These files in the bottom here sir," the agent had removed all of the files hanging from the cabinet to reveal two files sitting in the bottom. "They have the X's just as you wanted sir." 

Walter smiled, overwhelming pride in what he was sure was either his daughter or Fox's quick thinking welling up. He grabbed the files from the agent and flipped through them. There wasn't any more information in them then the computer versions that they had. He sighed, "Good work Agent." He gave the files back and walked into the office.

Krycek was sitting back in the large chair, smiling, "what's the matter Walter? Wrong files?" 

"No. They were the right ones. But we need the originals." He walked around the desk and looked Krycek in the eye, "Where are they?" He demanded. 

Unexpectedly Krycek lunged at him. Walter was taken by surprise, but fought back. While Krycek attempted to strangle him, Walter moved quickly, with one punch he knocked Krycek to the ground, then staggered back. He must have made some distressing noise as agents began spilling into the room. 

"Back to your posts. Keep searching." He demanded. His top two agents stayed behind and ushered everyone else back to the search.

"Skinner. Are you okay?" One of them asked.

He clutched at his chest, a sharp pain beginning to spread, "Fine." He grumbled. As the pain worsened he found himself unable to draw a full breath and changed his story, "Call and ambulance." 

~~~

Dana had stood outside of the dean's office with the boys and a large group of onlookers being held back by a few agents. When the ambulance arrived, however, Dana nearly jumped the barricade. Fox tried to calm her, telling her it probably wasn't even for Walter. When he was carried out on a stretcher, however, they both jumped the barricade.

"Please! That's my father! That's my father!" Dana yelled until the agents released them. The paramedics allowed them onto the ambulance after the same pleas were made. "Dad?" She asked, grabbing his hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Quequeg, what're you doing here?" Walter asked through the oxygen mask that had been placed on him.

"Back up." The paramedics said, gently pulling Dana away from Walter. Fox put his arm around her, making sure that she didn't impede the paramedics' work. 

"He's got a cardiac arithmia. We need to get him in for an angioplasty." The paramedic called. They gave him a shot of aspirin and some nitroglycerin to dull the chest pain. 

"What's an angio-plasty?" Fox whispered to Dana, knowing that she knew the answer and that it may distract her for the moment.

"It's where they thread a tube through an artery into the heart and inflate a tiny balloon where the blockage is to dislodge it." Dana said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Walter.

"Really?" Fox asked, impressed.

Dana nodded, "if there are multiple blockages they're going to need to do a bypass surgery." Dana got very pale, "but that's much more serious." 

One of the paramedics overheard their conversation and turned to them, "that's right. Are you studying to become a doctor?"

Dana nodded, "yes ma'am." 

"That's very impressive." The paramedic said with a smile, doing her best to distract Dana from the pained look on her father's face.

~~~

Maggie joined them in the hospital soon, having recieved a call from the agents who had called the ambulance. 

"Oh Dana!" Maggie said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Fox!" She said, hugging him next.

"Maggie" Fox warmly replied.

"How is he?" Maggie asked.

Dana answered the best that she could, "He's in the O.R. now, they're doing an angioplasty. I think they ought to be done fairly soon." 

Maggie nodded and took one of Dana's and one of Fox's hands in hers, "Everything's going to be alright." 

They both nodded and smiled as she gave them each another hug. It took another twenty minutes before the doctor came to the waiting room to escort them to Walter.

"The angioplasty went well. We believe that we were able to clear up the clot, and he should only have to stay here for a few days for observation." The doctor spoke as they walked.

"Thank you." Maggie said heartfeltly as they entered the room that Walter was resting in. When they saw that Walter was sleeping Dana and Maggie each took a side of the bed and sat quietly, Fox took his place beside Dana with his hand on her shoulder.

~~~

Fox took another bus and Dana missed classes the next day. She came back to school by the end of the week, however, as Walter was recovering well and she was not going to miss her final exams. 

She was sitting in her last exam, Biology. As she was reading over her answers for the second time, she felt the blood begin to drip down her nose. "Shit." She whispered, catching all but the first drop of blood which fell squarely on a diagram she'd drawn. Quickly she stood, still holding her nose, and walked to the front of the room. 

"Are you okay?" Pendrell, who was helping to proctor the exam, whispered.

She nodded and set the paper down on the pile of exams. "Sorry about the blood." She said quietly, indicating the splotch on the page.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

She nodded and turned to leave, waving goodbye as she began her acent toward the door leading out of the classroom. 

As she pushed open the doors she found Fox waiting outside. He grinned at the shock on her face, but became concerned at the blood. "You should really go to a doctor. I'm calling six too many for a week." 

She gave him a small smile as she began walking to the bathroom, "it was four this week, two at the end of last week." 

Fox groaned, "Don't remind me. This semester has been a fucking disaster." 

Dana nodded and slipped into the bathroom, leaving Fox to wait outside. She turned on the water in the sink and stared at the red swirling around the porcelin bowl. She began to feel dizzy. As she cleaned the blood off of her hands her knees nearly buckled. She could feel a cold sweat come over her and she turned the water off and staggered toward the bathroom door, not caring anymore if her shirt got ruined with the blood. She reached the door and pushed it open. Her vision was going blurry and she collapsed into what she hoped was Fox. The loud "Dana!" that she heard told her that it was. The world faded to blackness.

~~~

She woke in a hospital bed, Fox, Maggie, and Walter having just been discharged from the hospital himself, were sitting next to her bed. Charlie was fast asleep in a chair across the room. When she tried to lift her head the harsh pounding nearly drove her back into unconciousness. 

"Don't try to move." Her mother's voice cut through the slowly dissapaiting darkness. Dana groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're gonna be alright." Fox reassured her from the opposite side than her mother.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "did we get to the safari?" 

Maggie and Walter exchanged worried looks while Fox smiled, "Not so much. Just a little outta the left field."

She smiled. "So, no cancer then?" 

Walter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Who said anything about cancer?" 

Dana carefully turned her head to look at him, "I just mean that that's the worst thing a nosebleed can indicate. What did the doctors say?" 

"You're anemic." Walter said matter-of-factly, "You just need to go on some iron supplements and you'll be alright." 

Dana turned her head back to center, "good." She whispered, quickly slipping back into sleep.


	14. Snow Forts and Blizzards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Snow Forts are the only protection you need.

That night held the beginning of the worst blizzard to engulf the state in years. The news ran constant reports of traffic incidents and snow accumulations. They called it 'The Snow Storm of the Century'. Fox called his mother when the reports began, knowing that she was planning on driving down to pick him up from campus the following morning. 

"Mom? Hey, it's me. Fox." 

"Fox? Are you watching the news? I'm not sure I can make it down there to pick you up." Teena said worridly, "Are you going to be okay staying on campus for a little while?" 

"Well, uh. Actually mom, I'm at the hospital now. Nothing's wrong- with me, It's Dana again. She passed ou today, apparently she's anemic. But the Scullys offered me a place with them for a little while, until it's safe enough for you to make the drive." He stopped talking, heart pounding, wishing that she'd say yes.

"Oh. I don't know Fox. I don't want to put them out like that."

"They said it's no trouble! Come on mom, please? I don't want you killing yourself trying to get to me." Fox's voice was pleading, hell he'd be willing to beg if she resisted.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before she finally answered, "Is Mr. Scully there? Can I speak to him?" 

"Mom, it's Mr. Skinner. Or Walter, he likes being called Walter." He wasn't sure if that was true, but he didn't want the embarrassment of his mother calling Walter Mr. Scully, "I can get him, just give me a second."

He let the phone hang by its cord for a moment as he ran into Dana's room, "Walter?" He asked upon entering, Walter looked up, "my mom's asking for you, I think she wants to make sure I'm not making your offer up." 

Walter smiled and nodded, standing up from his place and giving Dana's hand a firm squeeze before letting it drop to the bed, "lead the way." He said and followed Fox to the phone.

After a few minutes of discussing Teena was convinced that this was the best plan for all of them, and agreed to let Fox stay with them until the roads cleared. 

~~~

The blizzard let up just enough in the early hours of the next evening for them to attempt the trek back home. They all piled into the car and managed to make a quick stop by campus so that Dana and Fox could gather their things. 

Walter drove slowly and there were only a few fear-filled incidents of sliding to a stop just before the light and skidding around corners, nearly hitting concrete barriers. The good thing was that there were hardly any other cars on the road. Finally they reached the house unscathed. They quickly unpacked the car and got into the warm interior of the house. 

"Can we have a fire?" Charlie asked, his eyes glinting. 

Maggie smiled and put her hand on her son's shoulder, "we can have a fire, and hot chocolate, and a movie night. If you all help me cook dinner. Deal?" 

Everyone nodded enthusiastically except Walter who informed them that he was going to place a call to the Bureau. Once Walter retreated to his and Maggie's room everyone was assigned a job. Charlie was put in control of the garlic bread, Fox made the meatballs, Dana put together the salad, and Maggie cooked the pasta. 

The kitchen was bustling with the sounds of cooking. Dana couldn't help but smile down at the bowl of salad when Fox and Maggie started singing Christmas carols, but when Fox started changing the words she began laughing so hard that he had no choice but to come over and sing directly to her.

"Deck the halls with little green men,   
U F F F O O O O Os.   
Tis the season for abductions,   
U F F F O O O O Os.

Don we now our tech and gad-gets,   
U F F F O O O O Os.  
Troll the ner-rds with fake landings,   
U F F F O O O O Os!"

By now they were dancing through the kitchen and it was Maggie's turn to double over with laughter. The commotion even made Walter hang up the phone and walk into the kitchen by the time Fox started singing the second song.

"Ding dong UFO Flyn' high,  
The army alarms are ringing:  
Ding dong! Look up to the sky  
It's riv'n with alien space-ships.  
Gloria, It is finaly ha-a-ppening!" 

Fox stopped after the first verse, slightly out of breath and more than a little embarrassed by the show he had just put on. When his audience burst into applause however, he was happy to find that these were the people he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Alright, why don't you two set the table, dinner's almost ready." Maggie said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Fox and Dana quickly set out bowls, plates, forks, napkins, glasses, and the parmesan and salad dressings. They were still laughing about, and humming along to, what would soon be known as the UFO carols.

They all ate dinner quickly and talked excitedly about whatever topic was currently going at the table. By the time they had finished dinner Fox was feeling like part of the family. He helped Maggie make the hot cocoa while Dana won the right the start the fire and Charlie grabbed as many movies as he could hold- all of them Disney movies.

Fox watched as Maggie poured some liquid from a flask into two of the drinks holding her finger to her lips. She placed those two on a small tray and filled the other three with whipped cream and cinnamon before they carried them out into the living room. 

Fox laughed as Dana pronounced herself 'Fire King' next to the well burning log and high-fived her father. Charlie had already decided their movie order for that evening and announced it while standing in the front of the room while the others took their seats. Walter and Maggie took one side of the couch and Dana and Fox took the other. Fox made sure that there was enough room for Charlie on the couch, but no one else seemed concerned about it and soon he found out why.

"First we're gonna watch The sword in the Stone, followed by Robin Hood, then-" 

Maggie saw the stack of movies that her son had begun to go through, "one more." She warned, "It'll be almost midnight by the time we finish those two." Charlie made an exasperated noise. Maggie smiled at her son, "It doesn't look like the snow is letting up any time soon. You'll be able to watch the rest tomorrow." 

Charlie, satisfied with this, dug through to the bottom of the pile and held up the movie with a smile, "And we'll end tonight with Fantasia 2000." 

Everyone applauded and Charlie put the first movie in. As the story-book opening began to play he flopped down by the fire and stared up at the screen. 

As they watched the movie and drank their hot chocolate Dana scooted closer to Fox, now huddled against his side. He smiled into his hot cocoa. 

He then overheard a quite amusing whispered conversation between Maggie and Walter, who were both drinking the non-whip-creamed hot chocolates.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Walter asked after he took the first sip of his drink. 

"I would never." Maggie said, employing that devilish smile that Fox assumed all the Scully women had down pat. 

Walter laughed and put an arm around her and slowly sipped away at his drink.

Fox then noticed Charlie and Dana both humming along to the song that was playing in the movie, Fox decided to join in. 'To and Fro. Stop and Go. That's what make the world go 'round. You see my boy, it's nature's way, upon the weak, the strong will prey' the melody of the song made Dana sway slightly in rhythm. Fox couldn't help but put his arm around her shoulders and sway lightly with her. 

When the first movie ended Charlie jumped up and put in the second. As the commercials played Walter gathered the empty cups and brought them into the kitchen.

"Look! It's you Fox, it's you!" Charlie started chanting as a commercial for The Fox and the Hound began to play. Fox laughed and Dana smiled before she threw a pillow at her little brother, who caught it and placed it under his head as he lay back down, grinning about his joke.

Walter joined them again as the whistling, which was memerized by all members of the party, began to play. Charlie began singing the words with the rest of them as his backup chorus of whistlers. 

The movie started and they all quieted down again, Dana was now resting her head on Fox's shoulder. Fox was impressed and slightly concerned by the fact that Charlie seemed to know every word to every song, although Fox admitted to himself that he probably knew more of them than he thought. 

Near the end of the film Walter began to snore. Dana and Charlie began to giggle as they watched their father, mouth agape, head leaned back on the tip of the couch cushion, snoring away. Maggie even started giggling too and she carefully lifted his lower jaw, effectively closing Walter's mouth. Walter snapped awake a moment later and Maggie, still smiling, squeezed his leg before saying, "I think it's about time we were heading off to bed." 

Walter nodded drowzily and they paused the movie as hugs were given and good-nights said.

"Make sure he doesn't stay up too late, alright?" Maggie said motioning to Charlie while looking at Fox and Dana. "And the guest room is all set up for you Fox, Dana can show you where it is." 

They both nodded and Charlie started the movie again as they left the room. 

Near the middle of the last movie Charlie fell asleep. Dana, when she noticed, stood up and grabbed two blankets. She placed one over her brother carefully and closed up the fireplace before heading back to her spot on the couch.

"Should we move him?" Fox whispered as Dana sat back down nestled against his side and placed the blanket over them.

"Nah, he's fine there. Plus if we turn off the movie now he will definitely wake up." 

Fox nodded and cuddled around Dana. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it ended Dana didn't move. Fox looked down at her and smiled when he realized that she was fast asleep. He gently moved a stray strand of hair from her cheek and pressed his lips into her forehead. He smiled and relaxed back into the couch, falling asleep with her in his arms.

~~~

The next morning they woke to Maggie hitting two pans together. They both jumped and groaned as she started loudly singing and hitting the pans together to punctuate her song, "Everybody get up! Get up! Get up! Everybody get up! Its time to eat pancakes!" 

Fox and Dana untangled themselves from the blanket and each other and stood up as Maggie repeated the song. Walter was outside doing his best to shovel the two feet of snow which covered the ground. It was still snowing. 

Dana suddenly ran into the kitchen and tackled her mother with a hug, stopping the horrible din of a few moments earlier.

"Oh!" Magge began innocently, "I'm glad to see that you're awake. Perfect timing too, breakfast is ready." 

Dana laughed and shook her head. She walked to the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice to set out on the table.

"You boys hungry?" Maggie asked, Fox and Charlie were busy righting the room after the events of the past evening, they both nodded.

After their breakfast Charlie decided that he wanted to build the best snow fort ever, and allowed Fox and Dana to help him. 

"You know, if we make an igloo you could sleep out here. It keeps the heat in." Fox said as they began compacting the snow into walls.

Charlie's eyes grew wide, "really?" 

Fox smiled, "Of course. How do you think Eskimos survive?" 

After that Charlie built with more vigor, the prospect of spending a night in an igloo of his own design making him work harder. Maggie and Walter joined them for a little while, bringing supplies to help making the bricks easier and warm their frozen hands, but by the time three hours had passed by they only had a wall that went up to Dana's waist, it had a diameter of about ten feet, and they were almost out of snow.

"Well," Fox began as they admired their work, "I think we're going to have to wait until the snow is replenished to continue, but I think that this is the perfect defense wall for a snow ball fight." 

"Dibs!" Charlie shouted and ran inside.

Fox smiled and held out his hand to Dana. She took it and ran with him to the side of the house. They each began making as many snow balls as they could. When a snowball flew over the roof of the house and landed right at Dana's feet her eyes grew wide. "He's got dad on his side." 

With a laugh, "and you've got a semi-professional baseball thrower on yours." Fox winked at her.

"Semi-professional?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't dismiss high school baseball Dana, it's a serious sport." Fox said, expression totally serious.

"Alright then. Let's get our fort back." With that they both charged forward around the house and toward the wall, screaming their war cries. The battle was fearsome. No family ties mattered anymore. Walter was the first one to go down. Hit square in the chest by his own daughter. Fox was ambushed by Charlie, mercilessly throwing snowball after snowball in quick succession. Then it happened. The reanimation of the fallen soldier and quick shift in alliances that neither Fox nor Charlie saw coming. They didn't stand a chance. By the end of the battle Dana stood proudly over her conquest, high-fiving her partner in crime who held Charlie over his back.

"Alright. You won." Fox said from under her shoe, panting and grinning.

She smiled, "yeah we did." She leaned down and offered Fox a hand up. Next this she knew she was on the ground too, Fox scrambling to his feet beside her. He had only a moment to taste sweet victory before Charlie tackled him to the ground with a barbaric cry. Dana gained her footing again and stood over him, he was still pinned to the ground by Charlie laying on top of him. She smiled that devilish smile, "Hell hath no fury like the brothers of a woman scorned." 

He laughed and began to tickle Charlie who screeched and laughed and eventually rolled off of him. Dana helped him up again, this time defending herself against the sneak attack he had no plan of making. 

~~~

Another two days went by in similar fashion until they received a call from Teena saying that she was on her way. It seemed like such a short time later that she arrived, ready to get Fox and drive him back home. After multiple offers of lunch or drinks or even just some time spent defrosting, all of which turned down, it was time for Fox to go. He gathered his things and Dana helped him load everything, except one of his sweatshirts which she informed him now belonged to her, into the car. Dana began to pull the hoodie off to give to him but Fox stopped her.

"You keep it. It looks good on you." He smiled, and so did she.

"You sure?" Dana asked.

He nodded, "I have enough, I can afford to give that one up." 

She smiled, "thanks." 

He nodded again.

They stood there, next to the now packed car, in silence for a moment. Fox half expected his mother to walk out of the house and pull him away from her, but she seemed to be preoccupied at the moment. He seized the opportunity. 

He looked into Dana's eyes and she looked back at him. Carefully, giving her opportunity to run, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. He leaned down and met her lips on their way up to his. The kiss was short and sort of stumbling, but both were very happy with it. The world spun around them. Leaving them in that moment until they separated, both blushing.

His mother walked outside a moment late, "Fox? You ready to go?" 

Fox looked up at her and let his hands fall to his sides, "Yeah mom." 

Teena nodded and got into the car. Fox said goodbye to Maggie and Charlie and Walter, then walked back to the car.

As they drove away Maggie turned excitedly to her daughter, "Dana? Did he just kiss you?" 

Dana blushed even more, "yeah mom. He did."


	15. Protests and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes it appears that the only way to take control is by Protesting the system.

He didn't know how or who. All he knew was, they had a leak at the FBI. He stared at the paper in his hands as the agents whom he had called began to file into the room. They all stood around uncomfortably, waiting for the A.D. to explain what was going on. When they all stopped shuffling around Walter finally looked up. 

"Who did this?" He asked simply, still not showing them what he had been staring at all morning.

"What happened sir?" A brave young agent asked.

Walter slapped the paper down on his desk and he watched as people craned their necks to see. "Who let this information out to the press?" 

The agents now understood, completely. Right there on the front cover was a picture of the A.D.'s daughter when they had discovered her. The headline above read 'What's Happening to Students at the University of Maryland?' 

The room was silent.

Walter sighed. "While you're all working on figuring out who needs to get fired over this, I'm taking the day off to make sure that my daughter isn't getting any blowback from this misstep. 

The second semester had begun five weeks prior. They had been working for months trying to build this case up, but now thanks to this, they had given everything away. 

~~~

Dana wasn't sure why everyone was staring at her today. She had become used to the nervous looks and stolen glances through the year, someone being kidnapped from the middle of a college campus and returned mysteriously a week later caught people's attention. Today wasn't any different. Or at least- it shouldn't have been. But there they were, watching her openly with their wide and curious eyes that boared holes in her. 

"Dana!" Melvin called from across the grassy knoll. 

She turned and was happy to find someone that she knew watching her.

He approached her and gently lead her by the elbow to Fox's dorm, "you shouldn't be outside right now. I'm guessing you haven't heard the news?" 

Dana shook her head, "does it have something to do with the fact that everyone seems to be staring at me?" 

Melvin laughed, "yeah it probably does." 

They quickly arrived at the dorm and Fox threw a newspaper exasperatedly across the room as they entered.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, wondering why no one would tell her.

Fox looked up at her, "Did'ja read the news this morning?" She shook her head, "Fantastic little piece on the school, and one student in particular. More info then the FBI has currently. Take a look." 

John handed her the paper that Fox had just thrown. She opened it up and gasped, seeing herself beaten and bruised laying unconscious in a hospital bed. As she read further she found that Fox was correct, there were details in the report about what exactly they had done to her. 

"Blood infusions, pain tolerance tests, probing, and examination? This reads like a science fiction story Fox. It's way out of the realm of common sense here. This must be a hoax." Her voice cracked as she spoke, betraying the fear behind her cool exterior. She wished that it wasn't true. 

He shrugged, "unfortunately that's not what most people think. Everyone's outraged by this." 

"I heard that rallies are being held today to get the dean removed from office." Ringo said.

Melvin joined, "It's true. People are making signs and everything. They want you to speak." 

Dana couldn't believe that this all was happening, "I can't do that. I won't. This is all just conjecture. Who the hell even knows where half of these so-called facts came from?" 

"They say it's an inside source. An informant from inside the conspiracy." Fox said, running his hand through his hair.

Dana groaned, "that's the easiest cop out there's ever been! Right next to 'it was aliens' and 'blame society for raising me this way'." 

"Unfortunately G-woman, that's not what people see. You may have to transfer schools." Fox said worridly.

Dana scoffed and began to say something in response. 

Melvin cut in, "oh please. You're practically the poster child for rebellion against school authority now. You'll either be crowned or beheaded, princess." 

Dana shot him a glare, "Don't you guys think you're being just a bit over dramatic about all this?" 

"Yes." John replied fairly, "But so is everyone else." 

Silence ensued until there was a knock on the door. Dana sighed and opened it to find her roommate of this semester, Monica Reyes, standing on the other side.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said cheerily, "Your father's here to see you. He's waiting outside the dormitories." 

Dana nodded, "Thanks Monica. I'll be out in a second." 

Monica shot a worried glance around the room, "How're you doing by the way? I saw the news." 

"I'm fine. It's everyone else who's making a fuss." Dana followed Monica out of the building and found Walter waiting outside for her.

He looked nervously up at her when she approached him, "I'm so sorry Quequeg." 

Dana gave him a small smile, "don't worry about it dad. It wasn't from the FBI." Walter looked confused and Dana smiled, "did you even read the article?" 

He shook his head, "I mean not all the way through. My secretary gave it to me this morning and I called a meeting about it." 

"Why don't you come in? People keep staring out here." Dana said, suddenly aware of six pairs of eyes watch in them. Walter nodded and followed her into the building of East Dormatories and to room 42. She knocked rapidly on the door and it was soon opened by John.

Walter and Dana quickly entered the room, Fox handed her the paper.

"Here." Dana said, handing the paper to Walter, "it's a hoax. Must be. They've got way too much information."

Walter read it silently and, when he was done, agreed with his daughter. "We don't even have this information. Either someone's gunning for an angle on you, or some journalist was given the basic idea and ran with it." 

She nodded, "there, see?" 

The boys in the room all shifted uncomfortably, each wanting to prove their point but not enough to argue with Walter.

Once he was reassured that Dana was going to be okay, and that the boys wouldn't let her out of their sight, Walter decided to head back to work and deal with this all properly. Dana was glad that it was a Saturday so she didn't have to deal with classes and people staring at her. She wanted to hide away for the rest of her life. 

The boys decided to go out to a protest by mid afternoon, and Fox decided to get him and Dana some lunch. In lieu of angry crowds and chanting phrases they had each other. They shut out the world and simply stayed in that room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday, I got a little behind on writing :)


	16. Passtimes and Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes we all need a good Pastime to take our worries away.

She didn't even know why she was in the gym that day. Even less reasonable, that area. Hell, she didn't even want to leave her room, the noise from the newspaper article was far from blown over and the staring was beginning to really affect her self confidence. Today however, Fox had dragged her out of her dorm as she had promised to go with him to watch him practice baseball. He had asked her to fill his water bottle, but she only knew of one water fountain in the gym. And for this long and complex list of reasons, Dana saw the Tango club practicing. 

The flowing shirts moving around the dancefloor caught her attention. As she looked into the room she saw Melvin and was dumbfounded. Her first reaction was to laugh, but when she watched how smoothly he danced she was simply impressed. The song continued and the teacher of the class approached Dana.

"Hello. Are you here to join?" The woman asked.

Dana shook her head, "No, sorry. I just- my friend is apparently a member of this." 

The woman smiled, "You should join. We need more girls." She spoke as though she had decided that Dana had already joined.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. I basically have two left feet." Dana said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nonesense." The woman said defiantly, "that just means that you were never taught properly. Why don't you stay? If you don't like it you don't ever have to come back." 

Dana shrugged, "I don't know. My friend is waiting for me." 

"You can bring them too!" 

Dana faltered, picturing Fox dancing with her as smoothly as these couples were, "oh. I don't think he'd be interested." 

The woman laughed, "You never know until you try. How about this: we are holding a beginners' session in about an hour, why don't you go and talk to your friend and bring him with you. There's no expectations, just a fun evening of dancing." Dana nodded. "Perfect!" 

Melvin had noticed her standing there as soon as the teacher had started talking to her, so as the song ended he walked over. "Dana?" He asked, looking from her to the teacher, "you joining up?" 

Dana shrugged, "maybe." 

Melvin smiled, "You should. It's a great stress reliever." 

"You were amazing," Dana said, smiling back at him.

He chuckled, "Thanks. I've been into dancing since I was young. Especially the Tango." 

The music started again and Melvin mimed tipping his hat to her before walking back to his partner. Dana stayed for a moment longer before realizing that she was still holding Fox's empty water bottle. She ran to fill it and returned to the batting cages. 

"I was starting to think you were abducted again. Thank you." Fox said when she returned.

"Sorry," she said handing him the bottle, "Did you know that Melvin is in the Tango club?" 

Fox laughed lightly, "No. Is he really?" 

Dana nodded, "He's actually pretty good at it." She paused and concidered how she would ask him to join her for the beginner's class.

"That seems like the sort of thing he'd be into actually." Fox concidered, "Not sure why though." 

She laughed, "the teacher was interesting." 

Fox raised an eyebrow, "You spoke to the teacher?" 

Shrugging she continued, "I was kinda hovering at the door and she came up to me. She kinda got me to say yes to showing up at the beginner's class in about an hour." 

"Really?" He asked, not at all questioning her motive, but instead enjoying the thought of watching her dance the Tango.

Dana nodded, "would you- ya know, be interested in joining me?" 

He chuckled lightly, "Nah, you don't want me as a dancing partner. I've got two left feet." 

She smiled, "so do I. It could be fun, we'd be the disaster in the corner who couldn't get a single step right and who everyone at the end thinks, 'At least I did better then them.'" 

He eyed her, "you really want me to go with you?" She nodded, "Okay." 

~~~

Fox had taken a quick shower and changed out of his baseball clothes before they arrived at the class. 

"You made it!" The teacher said cheerily as they entered, "Oh! And you brought your friend!" 

Fox smiled and shook her hand, introducing himself. 

"Class," the woman said excitedly as she began the lesson, "We have two new members, Dana and Fox. Everyone welcome them, and get ready to begin!" Whispers went around the room as people realized that this was the abducted girl they had heard about. The teacher swiftly drew the attention away from them and began to demonstrate steps at the front of the room and everyone partnered up and began to dance.

They both felt awkward at first, unsure how to move with each other. But by the end of the hour they managed to get down the basic steps without too much of stepping on the other's foot. There was one spectacular save in which Fox, after tripping her himself, managed to catch Dana in what may be considered an elegant dip. 

By the time they left, both were grinning and laughing and asking when the next meeting was. 

"Wanna head back to my room and practice the steps?" Dana asked as they exited the gym, not wanting the evening to be over.

Fox smiled, having similar intentions he nodded, "Lead the way Ms. Dancing queen." 

She laughed and took his hand as they strolled back in the direction of her dorm. As they walked Dana noticed Fox looking toward the sky. 

"Beautiful sky tonight." Fox said when she watched him. 

Dana nodded and looked up as well, pausing their walk in order to look to the heavens. "It's crystal clear." She allowed the silence to take over as she looked to the large desolate field to their left. There were some people passing by, but they were just figures in the dark. Wordlessly she pulled him along toward the center of the grass. Fox followed willingly, only looking down to where they were going when he nearly tripped over the suddenly rough terrain. The night was chilly, but not too cold to stay out for a little while in their jeans and jackets that they had on. 

They stopped when they reached the middle, and Fox decided to lay down on the grass. Dana followed suit and lay with her head on the edge of Fox's hip bone, not wanting to rest on his internal organs. She felt Fox's fingers run gently through her hair, playing with the ends and carefully working out the tangles. Neither one said a word for quite some time. They simply stared at the large expanse before them. 

Eventually Dana shivered and Fox pulled her up beside him so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm down around her. It took a few more minutes before anyone spoke. 

"Dana?" His voice was soft and careful.

"Hmm?" 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

She concidered for a moment, then said the first things to come to her mind "your arm around me. The cool grass beneath us. The deep void above." He pulled her closer. "You?" She asked.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, "You." She smiled and looked up at him, he was already looking at her. He continued, "especially the way you looked tonight. On that dance floor. It was like you belonged there. If I didn't know any better I would've guessed that you have been dancing for years." 

She laughed, "Don't lie to me. I was like a floundering fish out there." She turned back to the sky, "But I did have fun." 

She could feel his eyes still on her, "you're so beautiful Dana. You really are." This made her blush down to her elbows. When he pressed his lips into her temple she somehow managed to blush even more, feeling the warmth spread through her body. 

When he pulled his lips away from her forehead she sat up. For a moment she was distracted by the view of him laying beneath her. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm sorry," Fox said, sitting up too, "I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I?" 

"Oh, no." Dana said with that devilish smile, "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance." She held a hand out to him. 

He smiled and took it, pulling himself up to his feet. He took her in his arms and they danced close to one another, practicing the steps they had learned earlier, forgetting about the strangers passing by. Fox quietly hummed a song slow and paced that the dance would work to. Fox watched her move, moving with her in time to the music he was creating. 

As they danced Dana realized something, she didn't care anymore if anyone was staring. In fact she wanted them to stare. She wanted to show them how amazing she could be. She wanted them to know that she wasn't someone to be triffled with. She wasn't going to be just some housewife taking care of the kids, she was going to be great. And one day, when she was ready, she would manage to be both. In that moment she stopped caring how people saw her, and decided that she would show them all that she could do anything she set her mind to.

It was because of this change in her that she didn't care when she noticed the small crowd forming around the fringes of the field, watching them dance. 

When they had run through the routine, Fox dipped her and brought her back up into his arms. They both were grinning at each other until they both leaned in and met in a kiss.


	17. Mystery and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you realize your Fate before it finds you.

Dana had been going to the libraries around campus more and more now that she had a roommate who spent a lot of her time in their room. She didn't really mind working in the room with Monica, it was more the distraction of another person in the room whom she felt an urge to talk to that made her decide to work in the libraries. 

Today was no different, she got out of her last class that Friday afternoon, went to lunch with Fox, and walked to the geography library. As she entered the door she saw the same strange part of a large tablet as she did every time, but today she decided to stop and take a look. 

It was written in a very old language, one that Dana eventually recognized as Navajo from an old world language book her father had given her when she was young. She wasn't able to read any of what it said, and instead inspected the metallic surface. It appeared to be a part of something much larger, given the jagged edges and way that a few lines criss-crossed the plate, making it appear as though it had come from seperate panels of a metal mechanism. 

She seemed to remember seeing something similar to this in a library across campus. Deciding that her biology homework could wait, she opted to examine the mystery before her.

~~~

After a three hour search of every library on campus Dana was very excited. Each library had a seperate piece of this metal structure with the same Navajo writing etched into it. She sprinted the last leg of her journey to Fox's room, where she found him doing his homework. 

"Fox. You have to come and see this. I've discovered something." Dana said as she entered the room, eyes glimmering with excitement. 

Fox looked up from his homework, hair disheveled as though he had been fidgiting with it as he struggled with what he was writing, "oh thank god. I was about to find an oven to shove my head into." 

Dana laughed and held out a hand to him. He stood, dropping his pencil and paper to the desk, and accepted it. She lead him to the first library.

"What is it?" Fox asked when they approached.

"Not a clue." Dana said, excitement still running through her.

Fox examined the tablet, "what language even is this?" 

She smiled, "Navajo, I'm pretty sure." 

He raised an eyebrow at her, "can you read Navajo?" 

She shook her head, "but there's more." Suddenly Fox's expression went lax, he wasn't tracking with what she was saying. Dana grabbed his shoulder and drew him out of whatever was happening, "are you okay?" 

Fox didn't respond for a moment, but when he managed to make eye contact with her he nodded.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"No. I- I couldn't." He shook his head and allowed a smile back onto his face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to detract from your big reveal." 

Dana smiled, but kept a nervous eye on him as she continued, "there are twelve more. All scattered in libraries across the campus." 

"Really?" Fox said, now feeling the excitement too, "what are they from?" 

Dana shrugged, "I keep asking when I pass someone who works here, but nobody seems to know. The only thing known about them is that they were discovered in Africa." 

Fox smiled and placed a hand on the cool metal surface. He seemed entranced by it, suddenly he put his head into his hands. A sharp tone rang through his ears. 

"Let's walk outside" She said quietly.

Fox shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright. Do you have paper and a pencil? We should take rubbings of these and see how they fit together." 

Dana gave him a worried look but nodded, dropping her bag to the ground and diving into it for an empty notepad and some pencils. They worked quickly, unsure if they'd be yelled at for touching the artifact, and soon had rubbings of the entire plate. They quickly moved onto the next library. Half way through this plate Fox doubled over again, pain spilling through is head and body. 

"That's it. I'm calling it. We're getting you back to your dorm." Dana said once he had recovered his posture. Fox agreed without argument and Dana knew that it was bad. They quickly returned to the dorms, where the boys were now hanging out. 

"Fox, are you alright?" John asked as Dana limped him into the room. 

Fox nodded, "I'll be alright fellas, just got a migrane or something." 

Dana got him into his chair and leaned against the desk, examining his face. "You're looking kinda pale. You sure you're gonna be alright?" 

He nodded again, but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit and we can set up camp elsewhere." Ringo said, standing from his chair. 

Fox nodded and Dana helped him climb into his bed. She felt his forehead and was glad to find that he didn't have a fever. "I'm going to go finish the work, I'll be back here in a few hours to check up on you, okay?" She said, moving stray hair from his forehead. 

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He whispered, "your father's been comprimised."

"What are you taking about?" She asked him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, resting back into the bed and releasing her arm. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently into his forehead. She then turned and left the room with the boys. She said goodbye to them and asked that they check on Fox every hour or so, before she ran off back to the library. 

It took her another few hours before she was finished with the rubbings. She gathered up the papers, shoved them into her bag, and began the trek back to her room.

When she got close to the dorms she heard the noise of sirens heading away from her. She ran the rest of the way, and arrived just in time to see the ambulance driving away Melvin, John, and Ringo all watching it go. "What's going on?" Dana asked as she approached them.

"We have no idea. He just kept getting worse and worse, eventually we had no option but to send him to the hospital." Melvin explained. 

Dana, without another word to them, ran to her dorm and picked up the phone, dialing Walter's number. It rang through. She hung up and called his professional line and finally reached his secretary.

"Hello, Walter Skinner's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi. This is Dana, Walter's daughter. I need to talk to my dad." 

"Oh I'm so sorry, your father's in a meeting right now. Is it important?" His secretary asked.

"Can you just go in and tell him that Fox is in the hospital, we don't know what's wrong." She stated.

"I'll let him know." 

"Thanks." and with that, Dana hung up. She called the hospital next, it took her a little while before she was transferred to the right room, but when the phone was picked up she was surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"Uh, hello? I'm trying to reach Fox Mulder" Dana asked.

The woman spoke softly, "He's not able to come to the phone right now." 

"Is he alright?" Dana asked, extremely worridly.

"The doctors knocked him out. He was in a lot of pain." The woman explained. "Look, Dana, I have to go." 

Dana tried to ask more questions but the woman hung up. She stood there for a moment, phone still up to her ear, realizing slowly that the voice belonged to Diana Fowley.

She hung up the phone and walked back to her room, beginning to cover the floor with the rubbings from earlier. She pieced together the edges that aligned, and was halfway through the first panel when there was a knock at her door. Dana quickly gathered the papers up again and shoved them under her bed. She opened the door to find her RA standing there.

"Yes?" She said, keeping the door mostly closed.

"Phone call for you." The RA said and lead Dana back to the phone.

She picked it up, "Hello?" 

Her father's voice came through on the other line, "Dana, Fox is in serious condition. No one knows what to do. You need to get down here, I've sent an agent with a car." 

~~~

She arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could and asked the front desk where she could find Fox. They told her that he was in the psychiatric ward and gave her a room number. She ran there and found Walter sitting outside the room.

"Dana." He said when she approached, pulling her into a hug.

"What's going on dad? Why is he here?" She asked, voice hoarse and cracking. The door opened as she spoke and Diana poked her head out of the room.

"Dana? Come on in. I'm glad you're here, he was asking for you." 

Dana walked into the room and saw monitors lining the wall, one of which showed Fox, alone and in a hospital robe, yelling. She watched him move, pain controling him, her heart broke as he cried out her name. 

"I thought you said that they had knocked him out. Why is he in there?" She asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall as much as she could.

"He's pretty heavily sedated right now. But he's become quite violent and they were forced to put him in there, he was a danger to himself and others." Diana paused and tried to make direct eye contact with Dana, "when did all this start?" 

"Today. I don't know why or how it got this bad." Dana said, avoiding Diana's eyes and not taking hers off of the screen. 

"You know something that you're not saying." Diana said, "Why won't you tell me what happened?" 

Walter spoke up, "they were investigating a tablet in the libraries around campus. It has nothing to do with this." 

Dana turned to him, Fox's words from earlier ringing through her mind. "I never told you that. How do you know that?" 

Walter faltered for a moment, "it doesn't matter. The point is that Fox's illness has nothing to do with the tablets." 

Dana turned to Diana, "why are you here?" Nothing was making sense, she kept expecting to wake up but the nightmare continued.

"Fox called me. I'm home for spring break right now. He said he needed me so I came here as fast as I could, he said that I was the only one who would believe him about something, but by the time I got here he was basically incoherent." 

Dana backed away from her. "You're a liar."

"Dana." Walter said, grabbing her arm.

"You're both liars." She said and pulled away from Walter. There was no one she could trust anymore. No one except Fox. She tried to get into the room where Fox was held but the guards stood steadfast. She ran to find a bus to get her back to campus. It took her an hour and a half and three bus changes before she was able to get back. She ran into the library as soon as she could and looked to find the cameras that had been watching her all day. She didn't understand why this was happening, all she knew was that she had uncovered something big. 

She ran back to her room and found Monica amidst the papers that Dana had shoved under her bed. She looked up as Dana entered, "oh! I'm sorry. These were just sticking out of under your bed and I recognized the language." 

Dana was exhausted and unsure if she could trust Monica. Deciding that for now, at least, she could give her the benefit of the doubt Dana walked over to her. "Have you been able to translate any of it?" 

Monica nodded, "I have this translation book that got mixed into my textbook order. I was going to return it but it's actually really useful."

The girls worked through what was left of the night, the next day, and the following night, using the old translation book and taping together the rubbings where they matched up. 

"This is amazing." Monica said, pouring over the translations, "These are passages from the bible right next to the human genome and this passage from the Koran." 

Dana sat back, stretching out after laying in place the last of the rubbings. "I just don't know what to think." She rubbed her eyes, "where did this come from? Why is it at the school? And why is it doing this to Fox?" She sighed and put her head on her knees for a moment. Monica left her work and walked over to her. She put a hand on Dana's back.

"It's going to be okay. We can figure this out."

Both girls slept uneasily that night. The weight of their discoveries bearing down on them. Dana thought about what this all meant. She could basically hear Fox screaming 'Alien' in her mind over and over again. She felt as though it were true although she didn't want to let herself believe. She could feel the power of the words as she had read them, but she didn't understand how it was working.

~~~

Dana managed to get back to the hospital Sunday evening. She found Walter in the cafeteria, looking exhausted. 

"Walter." She said as she walked up to him, wanting him to hurt for what he had done.

"Dana," he spoke, voice soft, "you can't see him." 

Dana scoffed, "I have been on busses for that last two hours trying to get here. I need to see him." 

Walter rubbed his forehead, "I doubt they'll even let you into the ward, but if you do make it you should be prepared for what you're going to find." He continued, telling her everything that had happened. She listened as Walter told her that the doctors couldn't do anything to treat Fox, that he was dying.

"He's not dying." She spoke, the reality of everything coming to her all at once, "He's more alive then he ever has been. He's more alive then his body can withstand. And what's causing it may be extraterrestrial in origin." 

Walter took his daughter's hand, "I know." 

She stood there for a moment, making silent amends, before she walked away toward the ward where Fox was being held. She begged the guards and they eventually let her through. He was laying on the hospital bed, eyes open and unmoving. She spoke to him softly, telling him everything that she had found, begging him to hold on. She began to cry, tears dripping one by one from her cheeks down to the white linen below. She pleaded with him, wishing that he could hear her, that he'd understand her. The doctors lead her out not too long later.

Dana walked back out to the cafeteria, and found that Walter was not there anymore. She walked around the area until she heard a cry from a hallway. As she ran to it she found her father, huddled down against a wall as a man with long hair and a large overcoat stood over him threateningly. She ran toward them and the man ran. She made sure Walter was okay before she chased after the man. The fire alarm began blaring and the halls filled with people, blocking her path to him. 

~~~

Dana awoke on the floor of her dorm room. The last 24 hours having weighed heavily on her as Fox had suddenly disappeared without a trace and she learned that Walter was being blackmailed by someone. She looked around her and saw an envelope that had been slid under the door. Inside was a key card that she recognized, it gave her access to a special lab on campus. She had seen people use it before. As soon as she realized what the card was to she ran, it took her mere minutes to find the door that the key opened. She slid the key into the scanner and ran into the small room, she found him there, laying on a metal surface in the middle. She got to him and begged him to wake up. He did. She managed to get him to a hospital, this time not allowing anyone to tear them apart. When he finally really woke up she was there, sitting by his bed, watching him intently. 

"Dana?" His voice was raspy and quiet.

Her eyes teared up and she smiled down at him, holding his hand tightly, not letting him go. She didn't know what she was saying anymore, but her words began to flow with her tears as she sat before him and poured everything out that she had been holding onto. "I was so determined to find a cure, to save you, that I could deny what it was that I saw. And now I don't even know. I don't know what the truth is. I don't know what to listen to. I don't know who to trust." She paused, getting control over what she was saying. There was a moment of silence before she told him what she had been meaning to, "Diana was found murdered this morning- I never trusted her, but she helped save your life just as much as I did. She was your friend and I'm so sorry." She cried again and Fox leaned up and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered into her collar, "I didn't know who to trust for a long time. But there's been one thing that's remained the same. You are my friend, and you tell me the truth. Even when the world is falling apart, you are my constant. My touchstone." 

She sobbed again, "And you're mine." She pressed her lips into his forehead and allowed him to rest back against his bed.


	18. Loneliness and Closed Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes even a Closed Mind is a good listener.

She woke up that morning feeling sick. Not the kind of sick that leads to days of runny noses and coughing and soup, but the kind that meant that she woke with a start and didn't have time to grab her key card as she sprinted to the bathroom to throw up.

"Dana?" She heard Monica's voice echo through the bathroom not a minute after she had arrived.

Dana groaned, "yeah?" 

Monica approached the stall that Dana was in, "Are you going to be alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Probably just some food poisoning or something." She knew that this wasn't right, she had forgotten to take her iron pills the last few days and so she took one on an empty stomach in the middle of the night. Dana waited until the cold sweat had passed before she flushed the toilet and opened the stall door to find Monica was still waiting for her. 

"Feeling better?" Monica asked.

Dana nodded and walked past her to the sinks. Monica walked with Dana, making sure that she wasn't about to pass out or collapse. When they got back to the room, seeing that it was only 4:17 a.m., they slipped back into their beds. Monica was fast to fall back asleep. Dana lay in bed staring at the ceiling until her alarm went off. She jumped up and began getting ready for class. 

This semester she was required to take a psychology class. Something about knowing the mental side of diseases was noted as the reasoning. This, however, meant that she was again able to take a class with Fox. As she left her dorm she saw him leaving his. He had appeared to make a quick and full recovery from his ailment due to the tablets that had since been removed. She smiled and waved and decided not to tell him about her eventful morning. 

"G'morning!" Fox said cheerily as they met in the middle of the courtyard. 

Dana smiled, "someone's in a good mood." 

With a nod Fox explained, "Walter called last night, he apparently tried to call you first but you must've already been asleep. Anyway, there's been some strange disappearances in relation to the X-Files and he wants our help this evening investigating where these people disappeared tonight. Looks like it'll be our second investigation Agent Scully." 

"I'd say third, Agent Mulder." 

He smiled at her, "your third I guess."

They walked the rest of the way to class chatting about the possibilities awaiting them that evening. When they arrived they took their usual seats next to each other. As usual the teacher handed them all a worksheet and told them to use their textbooks and get into groups. Fox and Dana turned their desks to meet and began working through the sheet.

The day went by quickly in anticipation of the night's events, and soon they were sitting in the diner with Walter and the Lone Gunman.

"I just don't think it's safe for you." Fox said, concern for Dana in his expression and voice. "It looks like everyone who's been abducted is an X-file."

Walter nodded, "That's a good point. Why don't you stay here with the guys and look through these reports. We'll be back by morning." 

Dana agreed and began her work with the boys to figure out why this was happening. 

"It's totally aliens." Ringo said tossing down a folder, "I mean look at this. If that doesn't prove alien spaceships I don't know what does." 

Dana examined the photograph in the folder, "this is just a radar picture. If could be anything." 

The boys scoffed at her and John began explaining some complex reasoning as to why it coukd only be an alien saucer. Dana tried to listen, but her head began pounding and she began to feel sick again. She nodded absent mindedly as John stopped talking. 

She realized something through the haze in her mind, "crap." The boys looked at her and she did her best to talk, "It's not after me. Look at the people it's taking." She became lightheaded and quickly got out her point hoping that someone would get to him in time. "Mulder's in danger." And with that she collapsed.

"Dana!" All three yelled and they caught her as she fell. 

"Some one call an ambulance!" Melvin yelled and the store owner was quick to dial 911. 

They stood over her trying to figure out what the hell happened and how Fox was the one who was in danger. 

~~~

Dana woke up in the hospital, the bright sun light hitting her face. She groaned and tried to sit up, but the nurse who was in the room stopped her.

"No no no, darling. You're gonna want to stay down for a bit. We're running some tests, but you appear to be severely dehydrated." 

Dana allowed herself to fall back into the bed and nodded as the nurse finished speaking. "Are my friends here?" She asked in a weak voice, hoping to see Fox and dispel this feeling of worry welling up inside her. 

"I can go check." The nurse left the room and Dana was left with the pounding of her own heart as the only sound around her. A moment later the nurse returned with Ringo John and Melvin in tow. Dana smiled at them as they entered. They dispersed around her bed and all took a seat. 

"How're you feeling?" John asked. 

"Alright. Apparently I've been forgetting to drink water." She said, head pounding slightly with the motion as she looked from one to the other of her friends. She saw the expressions they held and became very worried. "What's going on fellas?" 

Melvin stepped up to tell her the bad news, "Dana." He said placing his hands over one of hers, "Fox has gone missing." 

"What? What do you mean missing? Was he- taken?" She asked, heart rate spiking as the monitor told everone. 

Melvin nodded. She sat there for a moment, doing her best not to cry, staring at the bed sheets beneath her. It wasn't long before the nurse made the boys leave, telling them that Dana needed her rest. The boys all said goodbye, apologized, and left the room.

She cried herself to sleep when the boys left, only waking back up when the doctors came in to do some more tests. Walter came it directly after them.

"Quequeg." He said, tone sorrowful. 

"Hi." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

"How're you feeling?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I'm alright. They're just running some tests."

He nodded then stood very still. He couldn't look into her eyes, he couldn't say anything. She understood.

"I've already been told." She said tears begining to form in her eyes.

"I lost him. I don't know how else I can say it. I lost him." Walter was now crying too. "I'll be asked what I saw. And what I saw I can't deny. I won't." Walter had come to love Mulder as a son. He was a man that Walter was proud to see his daughter with, but now he had this sinking feeling that he had screwed it all up. That because of him his daughter would never find the same happiness. He was crying just as hard as she was.

Dana looked her father in the eyes, "We will find him." She paused, unable to speak through her tears for a moment, "I have to."

Walter nodded and turned to leave, needing a moment to clear his emotions. 

"Dad?" 

He turned back to her.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I need you to keep to yourself." Dana said quietly. Walter nodded. "I've had a hard time explaining it to myself for a while now, but I've finally realized something. I love him." 

Walter walked back to his daughter and took her in his arms, "I know."

~~~

It wasn't long before she was released from the hospital and returned to campus. Agents had swept the are where Fox had disappeared and all around it, turning up nothing. Not that she expected them to, she knew where he was. She dreamed constantly of him, in pain, strapped down to a chair, being examined and tested on. She woke in a cold sweat every time she had one of these dreams. Usually Monica was able to sleep through them, but sometimes Dana woke with a yell. Monica would slip out of bed and cross the room to Dana, telling her that everything was going to be okay. If things were really bad bad Monica would climb up next to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Today, luckily enough, Monica didn't even stir when Dana jumped awake. She put her head in her hands for a moment before slipping out of bed, leaving a note on Monica's desk, and getting ready for the day, deciding to go for a morning walk to clear her head. As she walked outside the campus was dark and desolate. Dana watched the skies, hoping for a glimmer of that damned space ship that had taken Fox from her. 

As the sun gained altitude she found a bench by a pond to sit. She sat there for a long time, watching the reflections on the still water silently. By the time she checked her watch it was nearly time to go to psychology recitation. She decided to take a long stroll to class. 

She arrived at the room fifteen minutes early and found her seat. The emptiness of the seat in front of her was causing her physical pain, so she decided to read the textbook section today's worksheet would be on. 

As she read the rest of the class and the teacher arrived. When the worksheets were handed out, Dana didn't know what to do until the boy next to her spoke up.

"Wanna work with me on this one?" He asked, a New York accent thick in his voice.

Dana nodded and turned her desk to him, "You sit there every day right? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner. I'm Dana Scully." She held out a hand to him.

"John Dogget." The boy said, taking her hand in a firm handshake. "What happened to the guy you normally work with?" He asked.

Dana stared down at the page in front of her, "He- he was" she paused, unsure how much John would understand. Deciding not to betray Fox's ideals she went for it, "He was abducted by aliens." 

John looked at her like she had aliens coming out of her ears, "yeah, sure. My fault for asking right?" He said defensively.

"Look. I just want the truth to be out there. I'm not going to perpetuate lies for your benefit. Whether or not you believe it is up to you." Dana turned back to her textbook.

John stared at her for a moment longer before returning to his work. They quickly finished the assingment and sat quietly for a little while, neither one knowing what to say. 

Finally John broke the silence between them, "Wanna get some lunch with me and tell me what exactly happened to Fox?" 

Dana looked up at him, surprised, "yeah." 

John nodded and stood to turn in their work. When he returned they both packed up their things and walked to the dining hall. 

They spent an hour or so there, Dana fervently explaining what happened to Fox, and John disbelieving everything that didn't fit into his world view. When Dana got to the point in the story where she realized that Fox was going to be taken she broke down into tears. John helped her up and out of the dining hall. 

When he helped her sit down onto a bench outside she spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump my purse out on you like that. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to who isn't caught up in this." 

John nodded and sat down next to her, "if two people who are in a recitation together can't be there for each other, who can right?" As he spoke she could see herself from his side. She was just some girl who fell into his life, spouting off stories of aliens and disappearances, who was obviously in pain. It was kind of him to try to help her. Many would run.

Dana laughed lightly, "I guess so." 

Suddenly John spoke again, "I want to help you find Fox. Maybe we'll even see a few of them aliens you keep talkin' about." 

She smiled, "thanks, but there's an FBI taskforce on the job now. And if they can't find him no one can." 

John raised an eyebrow at her, "you're tellin' me that the FBI believes in this stuff?" 

"Not exactly. My dad's an assistant director there, and he put agents on the missing kid case. He did tell them the 'aberrant' story behind te disappearance, but no one really truly believes him." 

John nodded, "Guess the FBI's got as closed a mind as I apparently do." 

Dana smiled, it was nice having someone to talk to again, but no one could ever replace Fox.

~~~

Spring break began and Dana and Walter spent most of their time hunting down clues and searching for aliens. They ended up in a small town in the middle of nowhere, each in their own hotel room, after a long night of turning up nothing. 

Dana woke with a start, tears streaking her face and sheets wrapped so tightly around her she had to fight to get out. She walked to the sink and washed her face, taking handfuls of the cold water running from the faucet and pressing it into her cheeks. She looked up into the mirror and saw the terror in her eyes. Shaking, she put on a jacket and jeans and grabbed her key card before leaving the room. She walked around the dark outdoor hallways between the rooms for a little while, pacing the distance between her and Walter's room, unsure as to whether or not she should knock on his door. 

She found herself knocking without making a conscious decision to, and she waited for the door to open. "What if he's dead." She couldn't help but blurt it out, her worst fears over taking her. Walter looked at her, worry and fear in his expression. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath to stop a sob, "I just had a bad dream." 

Walter nodded and looked down at the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing, "Let me get some clothes on." 

Dana walked to the edge of the parking lot. She stared up at the stars until she felt her father's arm wrap around her shoulder. "I once had a conversation with Fox about starlight. How it's millions or years old. Stars that are now dead, with its light still traveling through time. It won't die, that light. Maybe that's the only thing that really does." She paused, remembering Fox's comforting words back to her, "he said that's where souls reside." She swallowed down another sob, "I hope he's right." 

They both looked at the sky. Walter brought Dana in closer to his side, "If you're trying to prepare yourself I want you to stop." Dana began to cry, "Nothing says that we're gonna stumble over him in some field. Nothing says he won't be fine." 

Dana cried harder and turned into Walter's chest. She sobbed against him and he held her close.


	19. The Other Side and Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes the grass isn't always greener on The Other Side.

They had returned to classes, but Fox still was missing. Monica had decided to join Dana and John in the hunt for him. They kept a weary eye on the news and the skies at all times. One day, it happened. The victims of abductions were being returned. John called it 'buyer's remorse' but the girls had a different term for it- aliens trying to repopulate the Earth. There were stories circulating about these people, returned barely clinging into life, shedding their skin and becoming something else.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that you guys oughtta see this as a good thing." John said over his lunch as they all sat around a table talking.

Monica smiled at John, "It is a good thing. Our loved ones are being returned to us. But the thing is John, not everything can be only good or bad. And if those people who are returned in fact aren't who they're supposed to be then it's a very bad thing." 

"Plus we need to know now how to help these people if it is some sort of alien virus. The sooner we begin research the sooner we can help them." Dana added.

John sighed, "okay. I can go with virus."

"But alien is too far out of your grasp?" Dana asked, getting a little sick of John's steadfast hold on his belief that aliens could not possibly exist.

John nodded and checked his watch. He stood and grabbed his tray.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked.

John gave her a smile, "Back to the real world, why?" 

Dana smiled too, "time for class?" 

He nodded and walked away. The girls packed up and headed to Fox's room, where the lone gunmen had set up shop. These days most people were on high alert, and everyone was scanning the skies. The boys had started a website with the locations and times that the abductees were found. It was a place where people could search for loved ones or post another finding. Or at least that's how Langly described it after Monica had asked what it was. 

"That's fantastic." She said cheerily, examining the page before her. There were twelve pins on the virtual map, each with a name assosiated with them. 

"Any news on Fox?" Monica asked.

Melvin laughed sardonically, "Not as of yet. We've got a system set in place though, if someone so much as types the word Fox into the system we'll know about it." 

Dana jumped up onto Fox's bed and thought back to the first night that he had been missing while she was on campus. John Byers was out of town visiting his parents, but Dana got into the room with Fox's key card. It was empty, quiet, and cold. She fed his goldfish and had found one of his sweatshirts on the bed. She begun to cry and held it up to her cheek, the familiar scent of Fox still clinging to the garment. She climbed into his bed and cried into his pillow, the sweatshirt wrapped in her hands. That's how John found her the next morning when he returned unexpectedly early. Dana didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until John shook her awake. He asked if she was okay and put his arms around her as she cried. They talked for hours about Fox and the other abductees, feeling the sense of hopelessness that pervades those who are powerless to help. 

She was snapped out of her reveries by John placing a hand on the edge of her knee, "Dana?" 

She looked at him and was surprised to find that there were tears quickly cooling her cheeks. She quickly wiped at the tears and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." 

Everyone was looking at her, wearing that pitiying look that she hated. 

She sighed and slipped off the bed, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." 

They all nodded and watched her go. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked across the courtyard and into her own dormitory. She decided to call Walter for an update in the case. When she reached the phone, however, she was surprised by it ringing loudly. She picked it up.

"Hello?" 

"Dana?" Walter's voice came through the line.

"Dad?" They both were stunned that it was the other who had picked up.

"Uh," Walter took a moment to remember what he was saying, "We found him." 

Dana nearly dropped the phone, "you- you found him?" 

"He's at the hospital now. I'm coming to get you and whoever else wants to join in about twenty minutes." 

"Thanks, dad," Dana almost cried out with excitememt and hung up the phone. She ran to the door and nearly crashed into Ringo as he came running to tell her the news. They both narrowly avoided collision and yelled "They found him!" in unison. 

"Just got off the phone with my dad." Dana explained quickly and they both began to walk back to Fox's dorm, "He's coming in twenty minutes to get us and anyone who wants to join!" As they crossed the courtyard they saw John Dogget walking their way. "You go tell them, I'm gonna let John know." Ringo nodded and ran the rest of the way as Dana split off to run in John's direction.

"Dana?" John asked when he saw her, "What's going on?" 

"They found him!" She said as she got closer.

"That's fantastic!" He said smiling, a small hint of worry came over his expression quickly transforming it into the sad puppy dog face that he wore whenever he was concerned about something, "What kinda condition is he in?" 

Dana stopped, "I- I didn't even ask." She was angry at herself now. She knew better then to assume that everything would be okay just because someone was found. 

They walked back to the dorm and found everyone else in the same state after Monica had asked John's question. They all walked to the curb and waited for Walter to arrive. Only about five minutes went by before an FBI surveillance van pulled up before them, Walter in the driver's seat.

"Everyone get in." He called and they all filed into the van. Dana took the passenger seat and everyone else crammed into the back. 

"How's he doing dad?" Dana asked once he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"He's not in good condition. But the doctors feel that he'll pull through like the others." 

Dana felt a chill go through her, "we can't let that happen."

Walter stole a surprised glance at his daughter, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard the stories? People who're returned shedding their skin and becoming something else?" Dana asked.

"No?" Walter replied, confused by her cavalier attitude about this.

Dana sighed and looked forward out the window, "We just have to hope it's not true."

They arrived at the hospital and quickly found the room. The doctors warned them before they entered that it was not a pretty sight. Dana was the first to enter, they were only allowing one visitor at a time. She slowly opened the door and gasped as she saw him. His skin was flaky and pale. He was covered in strange little marks all over his body. 

Tears sprung into her eyes as soon as she saw him. She carefully sat next to the bed and took his hand into hers. He was cold. She did her best to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. In an effort to ease her worry, Dana grabbed the scans and test results from the end of the bed. As she examined them she could see that something was wrong. She watched Fox's vitals for a moment, in awe of the fact that his decomposing body could still be alive. Suddenly something happened that she couldn't explain, two heartbeats appeared on the monitor screen. One, the steady heartbeat she had seen just a moment ago, the other a much weaker one that eventually went away. She checked the machine and found it to be in working order. She placed the charts back at the end of the bed and left the room. 

Everyone looked up when she exited, seeing the paleness of her skin Monica stood to help her. Dana shrugged her off, "I'm fine. Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Walter nodded and followed his daughter down the hall as one by one the lone gunman took their turns seeing Fox. 

"What is it Dana?" He asked as they got far enough away from the group.

He could see the fear in her eyes, "I think it's true. The virus. I need you to get the medical records of the last abductee to go through here both before and after his recovery." 

Walter didn't even ask questions, he simply nodded and got his daughter what she needed. She examined the charts and scans quickly, Walter went to see Fox. She came back to him with the results. "It's true. Before the recovery he was in the same state that Fox is in. But within an hour there was absolutely nothing wrong with him."

"That's good isn't it?" Walter asked.

Dana shook her head, "He came back as a different person. He's been changed on the molecular level, he's got different DNA." 

Walter looked nervously up at her, "An alien virus?" She nodded, "What if I told you I'd been offered a cure for it?" 

Dana was surprised, "Well, that would be great. Is it trustworthy?"

Walter laughed bitterly, "Not even a little bit. But I can get more information on it." 

"Hurry." Dana pleaded. 

Walter nodded. "You should go get something to eat, have you taken your iron recently?" 

She sighed, "No, but I brought it with me. I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Take your friends with you." Walter said. 

Dana walked to the room and found Ringo and John Byers looking green, and Monica handing them water. "Everything okay?" She asked as she approached.

"Fine." Melvin said, "you'd think they've never seen a decaying body before." 

"Why don't we all go to the cafeteria? I think it's about time we ate." Dana said. Monica and John Dogget stood to follow her. 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." Ringo complained.

"Come on." Melvin said pulling him and John to their feet, "You're going to eat." 

~~~

Walter was alone again. He walked into the room and waited for Krycek to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.

"Your daughter's convinced you?" He asked.

Walter nodded, "What'll it take?" 

Krycek smiled, "Ironic isn't it. I need you to take Dana's life." 

Walter gasped, "No way. I won't do it."

With that same smile Krycek continued, "Look old man. We've all got someone's life in our hands. I've got yours. You've got Fox's and Dana's got hers." 

Walter shook his head, "there's no way." 

~~~

By the time Dana came up from the cafeteria things had changed. Fox was unplugged from the machines, but his vitals were steady. He even seemed to be doing better. The doctors put him on a series of antivirals and he began to recover. Dana theorized that Fox's life was saved by taking him off life support, that it mamaged to kill the alien inside of him without destroying his health.

Dana was there when Fox opened his eyes. She smiled down at him and held his hand tighter. 

His eyes opened and scanned her, his voice croaked out "Who are you?" 

Dana's heart dropped. She looked into his eyes, tears filling hers. She saw the smile creep onto his face and she sighed with relief. She wanted to be angry at him for playing a joke on her at a time like this, but she was mostly impressed that that was the first thing to cross his mind. They both laughed for a moment, then Fox asked "Anyone miss me?" In response the tears that she had been holding back fell. He carefully moved his hand to her cheek and brushed away the pain, she leaned into his touch and cried even more. 

It was strange for both of them being on the other side of the equation. Neither one liked it very much. Dana preferred that she was the one who was hurt, that way no one else had to be. Fox preferred that he was the one missing her, he hated the fact that she had to go through the pain of missing him. 

~~~

Dana stayed at the hospital that night curled up on the chair by the bed. She was almost asleep when Fox spoke quietly. "Dana?"

She opened her eyes a tiny bit, "hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I just remembered something that I think you should know." He seemed concerned.

"What is it Fox?" She sat up a little more, letting her feet slip off the chair and to the ground.

"Krycek, under orders of Mr. Spender or whatever his real name is, is blackmailing your father. I'm not sure how or what he's got on him, but that's what I meant by he'd been compromised."

Dana had so many questions, she sat up now fully awake, "Fox, Mr. Spender disappeared a long time ago, you know that. Speaking of which, how the hell do you know this about my dad? I thought you were out of your mind when you told me that." 

Fox smiled, "that's how I knew."

"Of course," she said, realizing the answer to her question, "The hold the plate had on you."

Fox smiled, "there used to be a time when you would never accept that answer." 

"That was before I was faced with the evidence, I am, of course, a scientist by nature." She winked at him.

He laughed, "yeah. You're a scientist and I'm not a crackpot." 

Dana smiled, "Scully and Mulder. The no-really-guys-I-swear-I'm-a-scientist and the not-such-a-crackpot-after-all."


	20. Mulder and Scully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes getting back to the basics is what we all need in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end. Thank you all for being so sweet in your comments, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

"It's the beginning of the end G-woman." Fox said, tone dead serious.

"Nah, it's gotta be something that means something to us. Ya know?" Dana said, over her textbook that she hadn't looked at in the last hour.

They were arguing about what the best catchphrase would be for their crime fighting duo.

"I've got it!" Fox's eyes gleamed, "The Truth is Out There." 

Dana thought it over for a moment. "I like it." She thought of another one, not wanting this conversation to end there, "All Lies Lead to the Truth" 

Fox laughed, "Deny Everything." 

"That kind of thinking will get you nowhere, agent Mulder." Dana smiled, "may as well be Trust No One." 

Fox looked up from his homework dramatically, "There is No Justice."

Dana giggled, "How about..." she paused trying to come up with a really good one. Her eyes lit up, "I Want to Believe." 

"That's good. I like that. I should get that on a poster," he winked at her, "Or we could have some fancy Latin phrase, know any good ones?" 

Dana shrugged, "I only know one, Amor Fati, Love of one's fate." 

Fox smiled, "that's more of a life motto than a catchphrase. Although I agree with the sentiment."

"Really?" Dana raised an eyebrow at him.

"As long as my fate is with you."

Dana blushed wildly. "Let's stick with either The Truth is Out There or I Want to Believe." 

He nodded, "fine by me." Fox yawned and stretched back into the summer sun that was pouring in through the open window. "Wanna take a walk around campus? It's too beautiful to stay inside and do homework." 

Dana smiled, "what homework are you working on again?" 

Fox examined the document in front if him closely, "seems to be calculus but I have no idea. What's this symbol mean?"

"That's an integral Fox. You know that." She replied, laughing. 

Fox shrugged, "We basically have to repeat this year anyway with all the time we missed. Hopefully we won't have so many troubles sophomore year." 

Dana groaned, "Don't say that. I can't think about having to retake organic chemistry." She thought back through the year, "I think it's about time for a walking break." She slipped down off the bed and took Fox's offered arm. They walked out together into the mid-day sun.

As they chose a direction to walk in Dana decided to let Fox in on her thoughts, "Fox?" 

"Yeah?" He asked, placing his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"It's getting so close to the end of the semester, I just can't help but think of everything that has happened this year, all the components that have made it up." Dana wrapped her arm around Fox's side. "I just keep forming these lists in my mind."

Fox smiled, "lists like what?" 

Dana shrugged, "like, conspiracy-esque things that have gone into the year. All those conversations about Men in Black, Mystery, Aliens and Coincidences." 

"Abductions, the X-files." Fox added.

Dana nodded, "Or even just things, the beginning of the year with Boxes and leaving Home. Settling into our new Normalcy. Maps that lead us nowhere. Time wasted. New Passtimes found." 

Fox smiled, "Phone Calls that caused Complications, Labs and your scrubs, Emails that couldn't be written by just one." 

Dana sighed, "Hospitals. So many different hospital Wings, and Protests against the system."

"Snow Forts. And Blizzards that kept us together." Fox brightened up the list, he whispered the next two into her ear, "Hands and Hips." 

Dana smiled, "Hips before Hands, right?" 

He nodded.

She continued, "Open and Closed Minds and everywhere in between, bringing The Other Side into every calculation."

They continued their walk down the side walk. The sun was shining brightly and neither one wanted this moment to ever end. Everything that had happened over the last year had brought them to this.

Fox came up with a new list, "How about all the inverses? Beginnings and Endings. Being Lost and Found."

"Having Allies surrounding you one moment, and Loneliness the next." Dana added.

"Metamorphosis and Fate." He said eloquently, varying the theme slightly.

Dana smiled and tugged Fox into the green grass where they had stargazed the evening that they learned to tango. He followed her willingly and sat with her beneath the tree where he had fallen asleep many months ago. He sat with his back against the tree. She sat in front of him.

"Then there are the three L's that have punctuated our time together." Fox began as he pulled her up against him, arms wrapping around her and putting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek after each of the next four words he said, "Luck. Laughter. And Love."

Dana laughed and turned as he came in for the last kiss, managing to time it perfectly so his lips met hers. Her hand went up to his cheek and his ran up her back to the base of her neck. They both had a goofy grin on their faces when they seperated. 

"I'd draw the cheesy heart in the tree right now if only I had a knife." Fox said, smile not fading.

Dana laughed, "I guess you're in luck then." She pulled a small metal object out of her pocket.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "Is that a swiss army knife or are you just happy to see me?" 

Dana smiled and opened the knife. She twisted around Fox so she could reach the bark of the tree. Carefully, she carved 'FWM + DKS' and drew the heart around it. Fox kissed her exposed neck as she wrote in the tree.

"Perfect." Fox said with a smile as she finished writing and moved back to her position. He wrapped his arms around her again as she closed the knife and slipped it back into her pocket. Fox eyed the initials now carved into the bark. "how'd you know my middle name?" 

She smiled, "Well I wasn't going to waste the opportunity when we were trying to find the X-Files, Mr. Fox William Mulder." 

Fox shook his head, "That's school property. You could get in trouble for that." Dana laughed, her whole body shaking as she did so.  
He smiled, "So what's your middle name then?" 

"You'll never know." She stole a sideways glance at him.

Fox sighed dramatically, "I guess that's too bad Dana Katherine Scully." 

She eyed him, "That doesn't even count. We found my file among the X-Files."

He smiled, "Does it count if I found out a different way?" 

Dana concidered for a moment. She groaned, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you when you're with my mother aren't I?" 

Fox laughed, "It's too late. I've already seen the baby pictures." 

Dana shook her head, "God Dammit. That's why you wanted to stay behind when dad and I went to the store, isn't it?" 

He winked at her. She sighed. "It's amazing," he began, "that you were always this beautiful." 

Dana let out a laugh, "I was the most awkward teenager you've ever seen." 

He smiled, still cuddled around her, "you're wrong. I saw me as a teenager." She chuckled and relaxed against him. 

They sat there for a while, enjoying the summer breeze that wafted by and each other's company, until Dana's stomach growled against Fox's arms.

"Hungry?" He asked. She nodded. They both stood up and walked, hand in hand, to the dining hall. 

As they walked they began to talk about their futures.

"You know Fox, I've been thinking." 

"Dangerous passtime." Fox winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "I've been thinking about changing career paths. Becoming a forensic analysist. Performing autopsies on those aliens you're gonna find. Figuring out cause of death for those cases that many deem impossible to solve." 

Fox smiled "Special Agents Mulder and Scully. Anticipating the unforseen and solving the unsolvable cases." 

They arrived at the doors and were surprised to find that no one seemed to be inside. Dana pulled at the handle but the door didn't budge. She turned to face him, "Well. So much for anticipating the unforseen." 

"Is it locked?" Fox asked, confused, as he lurched forward and pulled on the handle. The door came sweeping open and Dana walked inside.

"I had you."

Fox smiled and watched her walk past him, following her inside. "no you didn't." 

Dana grabbed a tray from the stack, "oh yeah. I had you big time." 

Fox shook his head, "You had nothing. Come on, I saw you jiggle the handle." 

She smiled and began filling a bowl up with fruit. He sighed and walked toward the soda machine, already knowing what she wanted. He poured their drinks and got his food before he found her at the table they usually ate at. 

"Your drink M'lady." He said, setting her Pepsi on her tray as he sat down. 

She smiled and took a sip happily. "The boys just walked by, I told them to join us." 

He smiled, "the more the merrier." 

Soon not only had the Lone Gunman joined them, but Monica and John also sat down at the table with them. 

They all sat around and talked about aliens and science. The constant battle between wrong and right and what really matters in the end. It was a comfortable conversation. One they knew all the steps to by heart. It took them hours before anyone even thought of standing up. They were all happy there, Fox and Dana sitting so close that their elbows touched when they spoke or laughed, John and Monica giving eachother quiet looks and kicking each other under the table, and the trio all enthusiastically debating the others and themselves examining all sides to the conversation and letting their food grow colder as they spoke. 

Monica and John were the first to leave the table, they walked away to find their own paths through these mysteries brought before them. 

The Lone Gumen were next, all charging forward into the unknown regardless of the consequences it was sure to cause.

Dana and Fox were the last to go. They walked away from the table an inseparable force. 

As they all separated they didn't feel a sense of ending. They all knew that their fates were now intertwined.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AD Skinner- Darlin' Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189472) by [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid)




End file.
